


至少于此刻

by Lanna_Esumi



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanna_Esumi/pseuds/Lanna_Esumi
Summary: 天然黑与不善表达一个走心与走肾的俗套故事。
Relationships: L-elf/Tokishima Haruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

艾尔艾尔弗是被一阵香味叫醒的。

睁开眼，首先映入眼帘的是洁白的天花板，这是一间面积不大且装潢简约的公寓房间。

床上还残留着另一个人的温度，床单上尚有昨夜温存过后的凌乱。

艾尔艾尔弗腰上还有几丝酸软，起身后发现床边已经放好了自己整齐叠好的衬衫西裤，带着那个人身上惯有的衣物清新剂味道。

他缓缓地穿戴整齐，洗漱完毕、打好领带后又是那副七情六欲不上脸的冷漠精英模样。

他走出这间卧室，向餐厅走去，似乎早已熟悉了这里的布局。

“早上好。”他听到了一个温柔的声音，但声音里却没有理想中伴侣道早安时的爱意。

厨房里有一位棕发男子正在泡咖啡，桌上放着一份火腿蛋，旁边还用小碟子装了一块切成入口大小的羊羹。

青年年轻而略带稚气的脸让人一眼猜不透他的年龄，只能从他身上同样穿戴整齐的衬衫西裤猜测他也早已是一名上班族。男子端着两杯咖啡走了过来，把一杯放在火腿蛋旁之后， 自己端着另一杯也在不大的餐桌旁入座。

“早。”

艾尔艾尔弗知道火腿蛋和羊羹都是为自己准备的，坐下之后拿起自己惯用的那副刀叉直接吃了起来。是自己最喜欢的半熟蛋。

他看到棕发男子只有一杯咖啡，漫不经心地问道：“你不吃吗？”

“我就不用了。”对面的青年男子轻轻地笑了一下，艾尔艾尔弗的目光忍不住在对方蔚蓝的瞳孔上多停留了一秒。

无声地结束了两人的早餐后，棕发男子熟练地收起艾尔艾尔弗的餐具放进洗碗机，随后从冰箱里拿起一袋营养果冻。

“……。”

艾尔艾尔弗见状想要开口说点什么，却最终没有说出一句话。

“你该快一点了，去太晚要被你上面那群老头子说了吧。”棕发男子帮忙递过艾尔艾尔弗的公文包和外套，自己却还没有一丝着急的意思。

“还早。”艾尔艾尔弗看了看手上精致昂贵的手表后淡淡地说。“不一起走吗，时缟晴人？”

“……？”唤作时缟晴人的男子从吸果冻的档子里抬起头来，又换上那副看似温柔却总带着距离感的微笑，“你不怕被人看到我们一起走说闲话吗？”

我其实并不怕。

艾尔艾尔弗心里说道。

“……也是。”他最后淡然地回答。

谁让我们只是没名没份的炮友关系呢。

“那我先走了。”

“一路小心。”

即使我们过着这样熟悉而亲密的生活。

*

在别人眼里，或许时缟晴人对待自己的方式已经是一个完美的恋人。

在他家过夜的翌日会为自己准备早餐，知道自己爱吃什么。总是帮自己一丝不苟地打理好衣物，甚至浴室里也一直配备了成套的牙具、毛巾。

但艾尔艾尔弗知道，自己和时缟晴人一直隔着一段无法道明的距离。

*

从卡尔斯坦因调到咲森任商务顾问后，艾尔艾尔弗其实很少与基层员工接触，每天来往于高层办公室，面对的都是一群已经活成人精的高层董事。

与基层部门里的时缟晴人相遇是一个意外。

艾尔艾尔弗发现自己办公室的咖啡喝完了，而新买的一批要等明天才能送到，刚好自己的秘书也有事出门了。

他突然想起楼下一层茶水间有公司新买的咖啡机，不过由于部门不同，自己鲜少去楼下那层。

与下楼去便利店买咖啡的选项对比后，他决定去茶水间转转。

正值午休时间，他远远听到了年轻吉奥尔女孩子谈笑的声音。而茶水间也早已聚集了一些人。

艾尔艾尔弗皱了皱眉，但最后还是决定过去。

这一层有些员工看到他后露出了惊讶的神色，艾尔艾尔弗感到自己身上聚集了不少目光。而他那副一贯看不出表情的脸并未有什么反应。

“哎呀，晴人你真好~”

循着声音看过去，他发现茶水间有两三个女孩子聚在一个棕发男子身边。

“咲要再拿一个吗？”那个男子笑着问道。

他看到被称为咲的女孩子有着一头黑色长发，面容妍丽得堪比偶像。

咲嘴角一弯，却只是说：“多留一个给翔子吧。”

旁边一位齐肩发的女孩子娇嗔道：“说什么呢！”

艾尔艾尔弗目光在那位称作翔子的女孩身上多停留了几秒，随后意识到这似乎是指南议员的千金，露出若有所思的神奇。

他没有过多关注旁边的几人，径直走向咖啡机，观察了一下该如何使用。他目光瞟到了那位被称为晴人的男子，发现他是典型的吉奥尔男孩样貌，眉眼称不上惊艳，却带着令人舒服的温和感。

应该很招女孩子喜欢吧。

他不知道为何突然想到了这种无聊的事。

香气十足的咖啡液缓缓流到杯子里，艾尔艾尔弗听着旁边的嬉笑声，生出一股格格不入的孤独感。

“您要尝尝吗？这是之前我朋友从K市带来的特产~”

他的思绪突然被晴人的声音打断了。他抬起头，发现晴人正端着一盒点心笑着问自己。对视的一瞬间，他感到自己似乎要被对方蔚蓝的瞳孔拉入一片深海。而对方突然转换成敬语的问句也让他内心莫名有点复杂。

本想开口拒绝，他不知怎得突然说不出拒绝的话。

“谢谢。”他从盒子里拿了两块深色的长条形点心，并不知道这是什么。

“不客气。”晴人见状又露出好看的微笑。

艾尔艾尔弗意识到好像应该介绍一下自己，他也公式化地说道，“艾尔艾尔弗，刚来咲森不久。”随后他想起吉奥尔的习惯，又补充一句，“承蒙您关照了。”

“我叫时缟晴人，也承蒙您关照了。”晴人回答。“我们都认识您。”

“是吗。”

他看到晴人身后的女孩子带着好奇的目光偷偷打量着自己。

他一手拿着咖啡，一手还揣着点心，最终放弃了握手的想法。

“谢谢您的点心，那我先走了。”

“嗯。有机会再会吧。”晴人温柔地说道。

艾尔艾尔弗稍一点头，迈开步子准备回去，临走时目光却又在晴人身上流连了几秒。发现晴人的目光流连在翔子身上。

他喜欢指南翔子吧。

艾尔艾尔弗无端地想。

回到自己办公室，他拆开了一袋刚刚拿到的点心。

入口浓烈的甜味几乎要麻痹味觉，但仔细咀嚼却品出一股红豆和栗子特有的香气。

艾尔艾尔弗承认自己还挺喜欢这东西的。

他默默地把另一块放进了抽屉。

注意到一个人之后，你会发现自己总是能遇到他。

早晨，午休，下班。

而对方身上始终带着这片土地上典型的上下属之间的疏离感。两人的关系停留在打招呼的浅尝即止。

不经意间，艾尔艾尔弗也注意到了流木野咲停留在时缟晴人身上的目光。

果然是讨女孩子喜欢的类型。

他在看合同的时候突然想。

和之前一样，晴人和他部门里的人经常在茶水间里分享各种吉奥尔点心，而偶尔去茶水间的艾尔艾尔弗也被他们塞了不少。

他没有说过的是，其实自己很喜欢这边口感偏甜的点心，尤其是羊羹。

不知不觉间，他发现自己去楼下茶水间的概率有点上升。

就这样过去了三个月，年末将至。

角田董事翻看着艾尔艾尔弗给的意见书，赞叹道：“不愧是凯恩的弟子。”

“我更希望您别提他。”艾尔艾尔弗淡淡地答。

对面的中年男子轻笑一声，明显有种看后辈的高高在上感，而艾尔艾尔弗没有理会。

吉奥尔人这讨厌的辈分观念。他想。

“对了，周五晚的忘年会记得出席。”角田说罢准备起身离开艾尔艾尔弗办公室，而在这之前他的秘书却着急地闯了进来。

“不……不好了……指南翔子又惹祸了！”

闻罢，角田头疼地揉揉眉心，立刻出去看到底发生了啥。

艾尔艾尔弗回到自己椅子上，望着天花板出神。

忘年会是一种有人无比期待，而有人唯恐避之不及的活动。

艾尔艾尔弗觉得自己应该是后者。尤其是与自己上面这群老头子一起的时候。

一方面，这群家伙尊敬自己的能力，但另一方面也对他过于年轻就走到这个位置感到十分不满。

这该死的辈分观念。他又在心里骂了一遍。

然而这位年轻精英的面上依旧是那副不冷不热的表情，让人看不出他到底在想什么。

艾尔艾尔弗偷瞄到晴人和他部门的人正有说有笑，灵屋和犬冢似乎在拿他和指南翔子起哄，流木野咲则冷淡地应付着其他部门来搭讪的男同事。

他突然觉得这种与自己背道而驰的人生轨迹似乎也不错。

为了稍微融入一下这边的上班族酒桌文化，不沾烟酒的艾尔艾尔弗象征性地喝了一小壶清酒。

甘口的清酒入口柔和，带着清冽的米香滑入喉咙，随后升起一阵热度。

这点酒精还不至于让他喝趴下，但也着实带来了轻微的头晕。

真麻烦。

他也不再打算与这群老头子耗着，简单道别后准备起身回家了。

艾尔艾尔弗又往时缟晴人那边看了一眼，却发现他不在自己位子上，只有其他人还在开怀畅饮，似乎要把这一年的不满都装进手里的酒杯，然后一口气全部喝下肚。

他内心无端有点失望，但也仅仅是一瞬。

然而今晚这忘年会让艾尔艾尔弗对吉奥尔人这项活动敬而远之的心态更加坚定了。

在向餐厅大门走去的路上，他被法务科喝到无法辨别方向的杉田科长手上摇摇晃晃端着的啤酒结结实实泼了一身。

对方在看清他是谁之后立刻吓清醒了。

“真、真的很抱歉，我我我我……”杉田科长已经开始180度鞠躬，艾尔艾尔弗凌冽的目光扫过对方，随后无言地走向洗手间看看能否处理一下。

他还不至于要与一个醉汉置气。

意外的是，他在洗手间遇到了离席的时缟晴人。

晴人看到他衬衫上的水渍立刻明白发生了什么。被泼到身上的酒液已经把艾尔艾尔弗洁白的衬衫湿透了，透出衬衫下的肌肤。

“这……”

晴人看到后皱起眉头。

外面寒冬腊月，出去后几乎能想象湿透的衬衫带来的寒冷会有多刺骨。

艾尔艾尔弗发现晴人似乎也喝了不少，但他人还很清醒。

踌躇了片刻，晴人开口问道，“我家离这家餐厅不远，您要不要去我家处理一下？”

“……好。”

他几乎没有犹豫就答应了。

晴人说得不错，从这家餐厅到他公寓也就步行5分钟的距离。

只是，今晚他本来想带回家的会不会是某个女孩子呢？

艾尔艾尔弗突然想。

怕把外套弄脏，他一路上仅仅穿着衬衫。腊月的吉奥尔没有自己故乡多尔西亚那么天寒地冻，但也并不温和。

在进屋之前，他的双手已经十分冰凉。

进入公寓楼的一瞬间，饶是身体素质十分优秀的艾尔艾尔弗也不得不松了口气。

“到了。”两人停在一间房间面前。

晴人所住的公寓是典型的吉奥尔式结构，并没有什么特别的地方，和他普通的上班族身份很相配。

他开门的时候不好意思地笑笑，“屋子很小也有点乱，您别介意。”

“不会。”

进屋的一瞬间，充满生活气息的暖流扑面而来，带着晴人身上好闻的味道。

公寓并不大，标准的一室一厅单身公寓结构，但是却透出温暖的气息。

与晴人的描述相反，艾尔艾尔弗觉得房间已经收拾得十分井井有条，同时又不失恰到好处的生活痕迹。

“我先拿件衣服给您换上吧，衬衫的话……”晴人说罢先打开了自己的衣柜，随后看着艾尔艾尔弗身上那件原本价值不菲的衬衫微微皱了皱眉头，“不能水洗的吧……”

屋内的热气和刚刚喝下的酒精让艾尔艾尔弗脑袋有点发懵，他接过晴人递过来的衣服，沉默了几秒后开口：“无妨，可以的话能借用一下您的洗衣机吗？”

“当然可以，需要用浴室的话也请不用客气。”晴人笑了笑，随后也脱下自己的外套。

刚刚递衣服的时候艾尔艾尔弗碰到了晴人的指尖，温暖而干燥。

他感到自己冰凉的双手终于在室温下渐渐地恢复了一点温度。

“谢谢。”

说罢，他带着换洗的衣服走进了浴室，终于把身上湿漉漉的衬衫脱了下来。

晴人给的衬衫是好闻的衣物清新剂的味道。

*

待到身上的酒味终于冲洗干净，艾尔艾尔弗感觉自己的头也因为氤氲的热气越来越沉。

换上了晴人的休闲衬衫，把头发吹干走出浴室后，艾尔艾尔弗发现晴人已经换上了居家服，看起来十分年轻。

晴人泡了两杯麦茶放在餐厅的茶几上。艾尔艾尔弗这才发现虽然他还很清醒，但面色也的确有点醉意。

“您要喝杯麦茶醒醒酒吗？衬衫洗好我周一给您带过去吧。”

“……谢谢。”艾尔艾尔弗垂下长长的眼睫，拉开椅子坐下，“叨扰了。”

晴人依旧是那副温柔的微笑，他也拉开椅子坐在了刚好能容纳两人的餐桌旁。

艾尔艾尔弗端起麦茶，杯子上的暖意从手掌流往全身。但他也发现前额似乎越来越重。

果然酒精加上着凉还是会有影响吗。

他用手掐了掐眉心，无奈地想。

而他没发现的是，自己脸上因为酒精和热气的影响泛上了微微的粉色。

温暖的麦茶下肚，他感到暖意在体内扩散，却驱不散脑袋里的雾气。

他抬头看到晴人蔚蓝色的双眼，脑海里却突然有一种说不上名的冲动。

晴人似乎发现了他的不适，看到他空了的杯子后起身问道，“您还好吧？要不要再给您倒一杯？”

说罢，晴人伸手准备去拿艾尔艾尔弗的杯子，碰到了他温热的手。但在他拿到杯子之前，手却被艾尔艾尔弗握住了。

艾尔艾尔弗感到两人的体温已经调转过来，晴人的手微凉，像是一股能驱散不适的清风。

随后，他意识到自己的失态，立刻放开了对方的手，“对不起。”

片刻，他察觉到自己头越来越晕：“……不好意思，您有感冒药吗？”

出乎他意料的是，晴人在愣了一会儿后缓缓地回握住了他的手。

艾尔艾尔弗惊讶地抬起头，看到晴人静静地看着自己，他感到自己几乎要溺死在那片蓝色里。

”……艾尔艾尔弗。”他没有用敬语，直接称呼了名字。

艾尔艾尔弗脑袋里似乎已经听不到其他声音，他不知道自己面对晴人的眼里除了窘迫和尴尬，还混入了一丝……情欲。

想被晴人触碰。

意识到这一想法的艾尔艾尔弗内心陷入慌乱，自己二十多年压得人喘不过气的精英教育里偏偏没有教他如何应对这样的心情。精于计算的自己偏偏算不出接下来该怎么办。

他愈发窘迫了起来。

而这一切似乎都被对方看在了眼里。

“艾尔艾尔弗。”他又听到晴人的声音。

随后，晴人甚至向他靠了过来，握住他的那只手温柔而又带着坚定的力度。

艾尔艾尔弗依旧尴尬得不愿抬头。

下一刻，他感到唇上出现了温暖的触感。

有什么东西要从胸腔满溢出来。

接下来发生的一切里，艾尔艾尔弗只觉得自己如同浮在半空一般，这种感觉虚幻而让人沉溺。

带着醉意的吻似乎要把两人都融化，从未有过如此体验的艾尔艾尔弗只觉得自己就此堕入一片未知的天地。

反应过来的时候，他发现自己已经被晴人轻轻推倒在卧室的床上，晴人的气息完全包围了自己。同样带着微微醉意的棕发男子用唇触碰了艾尔艾尔弗的脖颈，引来后者的几乎不可见的轻微颤抖。

“要做吗？”晴人用耳语一般的沙哑嗓音在艾尔艾尔弗耳边轻声说道，带着让后者无法拒绝的蛊惑与暧昧。

“我……我不知道……”艾尔艾尔弗咬住嘴唇，然而自己的窘迫无所遁形。

晴人呼吸并不平稳，但见状后，沉默了几秒后起身离开了他。

“……是我冒犯了，请您不要介意。”

又是敬语。这一瞬间，浓烈的失意把艾尔艾尔弗浇得透彻。

不，不要。不要走。

意识到的时候，他发现自己指尖在轻轻颤抖，全身被失望与不舍支配。

晴人微微低着头，刘海遮住了双眼，在灯光昏暗的卧室里看不出他的表情。

随后，他开始整理自己的衣襟，气息平稳下来后，房间里旖旎的气息开始消失。

一股更加浓重的孤独与失落感在艾尔艾尔弗身上蔓延开来。

“不……别走……”他最终忍不住颤抖着开口，同时也对这样软弱的自己感到一阵强烈的耻辱。

他甚至不敢去看晴人的反应，随后却感到自己被轻轻拉入一个温暖的怀抱。

他听到晴人温柔的呼吸声落在他耳边。

“……好。”最终回答他的是一声带着笑意的低语。

*

肌肤相触时，微微的醉意把陌生的触感无限放大。

原来他身上是这么温暖吗。艾尔艾尔弗想。

就和他给人的感觉一样。

晴人轻轻用牙齿触碰他的脖颈，一阵酥麻蔓上全身。似乎是贪恋对方的温度，接受晴人亲吻的同时，艾尔艾尔弗环住晴人脖子的手忍不住收紧，紧贴的胸腔似乎传来对方的心跳。

吉奥尔人面对这种事也会紧张呀。感受到对方有些加快的心跳，艾尔艾尔弗这样想道。

脑袋里有着一团虚幻的雾气，模糊了除了触感之外所有的感官。

在对方手里释放。

被对方侵入。

疼痛混杂着酥麻窜上脊椎。

心脏似乎被什么占满，从内到外地不断膨胀。

筋疲力尽之际，艾尔艾尔弗努力睁开眼皮，看到晴人蓝色的双眼里含着难以言明的情绪。

暧昧的味道弥漫在房间里，最终两人终于双双沉入睡梦。

*

第二天早晨醒来时， 艾尔艾尔弗只感觉自己全身如同灌了铅，脑袋更是疼得要炸开。

在意识逐渐回归后，他感受到了不属于自己的气息，意识到他并不在自己的房间。再一定神，他发现周围充斥着晴人的气息，但枕边却已经空无一人，只留下昨晚的凌乱。

与床上的凌乱形成对比的是，床边的椅子上整齐叠放着一套新的换洗衣服。

他忍住浑身酸痛，起身换上那套看起来是为自己准备好的衣物，不出意外地闻到了晴人常用的衣物清新剂的味道。

那他人呢……？

艾尔艾尔弗感到思维迟钝了不少，脑海里昨晚记忆的碎片不断闪过。这一切都超出了自己的计算，他一瞬间有些无措，对他来说无法掌控的事是最大的危机。

但他也意外地并不讨厌这种感觉。

卧室外传来倒水的声音，他判断声音来自厨房。

“所以说昨晚的确是有点事儿不得不先走嘛~”

晴人的声音传入耳内，他似乎正在打电话。

艾尔艾尔弗走出卧室，看到晴人一边打着电话，一边准备泡咖啡。他身上还是那件随意的家居服，让他看起来像个还未毕业的学生。

“翔子你们之后又去玩了呀？”

“……没办法，你也该为你父亲考虑一下，毕竟这么多人看着他呢。”

“明天陪你出去？好呀~”

艾尔艾尔弗看到他把热水冲入杯里的挂耳咖啡袋里，浓烈的香气瞬间溢满整间屋子。

果然是指南翔子吗。他无端想到。

一切又回到了计算之内而已。

晴人看到他之后露出有些抱歉的表情，似乎以为自己吵醒了他。

“那下午我再和你约具体的时间吧，先好好休息哦。”随后他挂断了电话，并顺手把杯里的咖啡袋拿出来扔掉。

“抱歉，吵醒你了吗？”他问道。

“……没。”艾尔艾尔弗心不在焉地看着他泡好的那杯咖啡。

晴人从桌上的糖罐里拿出两块方糖丢入杯中，又倒入准备好的牛奶，调匀。

艾尔艾尔弗看着他完成了这一系列动作后把杯子推到了自己面前。

“家里没什么东西，还请不要介意。”棕发青年露出平时的微笑。

他接过杯子，轻轻地说：“谢谢。”

咖啡如他料想的一般，甜得差不多让他皱起眉头。

甜得就像时缟晴人本人。浓烈的甜就像是为了模糊背后某些看不透的东西。

他草草喝完咖啡，晴人在这个空档里也为自己泡了一杯，自然是加了同等量的糖。

但艾尔艾尔弗却突然对这个场景有些不适一般，简单道谢之后打算回自己家。

“那我周一把衬衫带给你吧，回去好好休息哦。”

他终于没再用敬语。艾尔艾尔弗莫名松了一口气。

“……嗯。”

艾尔艾尔弗自己的住所与晴人的截然不同，整洁到甚至缺少人生活过的痕迹。

唯一相同的地方，大概是两人都常备着同一个牌子的咖啡。

此刻，他还穿着晴人拿给他的衣服，那股淡淡的香味在他的屋子里显出几分不协调。

“……太甜了。”

他喃喃道。

*

有时候，两人一旦有了交际，就再也纠缠不清。

艾尔艾尔弗已经记不清，自己是如何和时缟晴人在一个月内成了这样不明不白的关系。

或许是从自己把他的衣服还给他的那个上午开始。

或许是从某天夜里从公司离开时，意外遇到了一个人加班到很晚的晴人开始。

或许是从某天去酒吧见合作方后遇到了孤身一人坐在吧台的晴人开始。

或许是从某个周末去超市补充食物时遇到了买东西的晴人开始。

也或许是从某个邀请来家里的短信开始。

互相索取，互相满足。

这似乎就是两人这种关系最完美的描述。

他明白晴人心里有喜欢的人。即使晴人不敢跨出一步。

但艾尔艾尔弗也并不觉得有什么不对，毕竟晴人的想法只是在自己计算之内而已。

彼此满足的关系也并没有什么不好。

两人心照不宣地在公司里避免有过多接触，表面上看只是不同部门不同级别的同事而已。

不过，艾尔艾尔弗有时也觉得这种关系好像还挺刺激。

但意识到自己居然会有“刺激”这种感受后，他被自己的想法吓了一跳。

……一定是被这些吉奥尔人传染了。他捏了捏眉心。

*

晴人自己的生活堪称极简，但他家里却总是恰到好处地放着一些多一个人也十分方便的小物件。除了总是有充足的咖啡外，最近冰箱里甚至还多了好多罐装果汁鸡尾酒。

根据艾尔艾尔弗之前的经历，计算结果是：这些酒都是故意买给自己的。

原来这个天真的老好人也有这种无聊的小心思？但仔细一想，时缟晴人可未必天真。

和多尔西亚的烈酒相比，吉奥尔这种深受年轻人喜欢的鸡尾酒容易入口且口味多样，但能又恰到好处地让人陷入甜美的微醺。

不过总觉得有几分孩子气。艾尔艾尔弗看着自己手中那罐最近新发售的蜜瓜限定口味。

……果然也很甜。

艾尔艾尔弗坐在桌边托腮看着不远处盯着电脑直皱眉的晴人。他回来后突然又被上司吩咐了工作。

坐在统揽公司全局的位置上，他自然知道晴人现在的工作内容是什么，看着晴人的反应，他默默地给晴人打了一个D的练度评价。

“我尽快……”晴人不好意思地说道。

“没事。”

在等待晴人的同时，一罐酒见底，艾尔艾尔弗因为少量的酒精突然有了一阵睡意。

埋头加班的晴人发现了这一点，带着微微的歉意说：“你要不要先休息一会儿？”

“也好。”

这本该是十分自然的发展，艾尔艾尔弗却莫名有股奇妙的感觉。

就好像刚交往不久的情侣对话似的。

察觉到这一点后他自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，准备去晴人床上小憩一下。

自己在这之前连续一周都在加班，在能稍微喘口气的日子里，比起回自己冷冰冰的住处，他觉得来找晴人是个更好的选择。

习惯了独来独往的自己居然开始留恋与别人一起度过的夜晚。

在不影响自己效率的前提下，他其实无法判断这到底是好还是坏。

但他承认，这样的体验十分美妙。

他预估了晴人工作完成的时间后设定了闹钟，在充满晴人气息的床上闭上了双眼。

在自己比起常人更加严格而精准的生物钟作用下，艾尔艾尔弗在与闹钟设定时间差不多的时候醒来了。迷糊中他感到晴人靠近了自己，等自己完全清醒过来时，发现晴人帮自己提前按掉了闹钟。

晴人对他这么准时地醒过来似乎有点意外：“你看起来很累的样子……要直接这样休息吗？”

此时已经接近晚上十点半，晴人加班的时间果然和自己计算的一样。

“……还早。”艾尔艾尔弗坐起身，声音带着一些刚睡醒的嘶哑，晴人见状微微一笑：“我给你拿点喝的。”

“嗯。”他没有拒绝，看着晴人走向冰箱。

还真是爱照顾人的性格。他看着晴人的背影想道。但不得不承认，被照顾的一方对这种温柔总是毫无抵抗力。

晴人端来一杯冰乌龙茶，艾尔艾尔弗接过后小声道谢。

冰凉的淡茶划过喉咙，他感到自己又清醒了一点。

他喝了一半后把杯子放到了床头柜上，随后却落入了晴人的怀抱。

晴人吻上了他带着水渍的薄唇，他有点意外，但随后配合地加深了这个吻。

这一吻十分绵长，不知过了多久两人才分开。

接下来的一切同样十分顺理成章。

他发现晴人似乎很喜欢轻轻用牙齿蹭他的颈侧，刚刚好的力度并不会留下痕迹，却更激发了深层的欲望。

经过几次磨合，晴人已经完全掌握了艾尔艾尔弗的敏感点，总是轻易就能让他兴奋。

就这点来说，好像晴人称得上一个完美的炮友。 

炮友……吗。

晴人轻轻含住他的指尖，舌尖摩擦他带着薄茧的指腹，带来一阵酸软。

随后他轻吻艾尔艾尔弗的手背，俯下身又与他接了一个缠绵的吻。

但作为炮友，他是不是过于温柔了？

晴人好像更喜欢从后面侵入他，轻轻咬住他的耳朵，灼热的呼吸喷在耳侧。

承受着一次次冲撞，艾尔艾尔弗的思维逐渐放空。

“到底是什么关系呢……”

不经意间，他内心的疑问不小心从嘴里轻轻跑了出来。

这句话自然落到了身侧的晴人耳朵里。

两人还沉浸在高潮的余韵里。晴人似乎有点意外，但几秒后他只轻轻一笑：“你说呢？”

艾尔艾尔弗自嘲地一笑。

何必庸人自扰呢。

至少，此刻的自己很满足。

*


	2. 咲视角番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （中）
> 
> 咲视角番外  
> Warning：咲单箭头，基本遵从原作初期感情线  
> cp：晴艾，阿德来伊x咲

流木野咲说不清自己对时缟晴人到底抱有怎样的心思。

对年纪轻轻就成为偶像的自己来说，感情曾经是自己最大的绊脚石。即使已经回归普通人生活，她也不愿再对其他人抱有任何幻想。

然而她承认，自己的目光确实经常追随着晴人。

咲和晴人几乎是同期进入咲森公司的。最开始，除了在同一部门外，两人并没有过多交集。除了温柔腼腆，她对晴人没有更多的印象。

偶尔会有一些人因为自己之前当过偶像而对自己抱有一些兴趣，但晴人始终只把她当普通同事，对所有人都温和有礼，但对指南翔子是个例外。

因为工作缘故，不得不学会察言观色的咲第一次看到他俩的时候就已经确定。

目前已经升职的犬冢久间曾经在部门八卦过，晴人从高中时就喜欢翔子，而翔子却从未有过回应。

喜欢上那女孩大概也是种折磨吧。她在心里默默地弯了弯嘴角。

一段时间后，不愿与其他人过多来往的咲立刻被其他人打上了“难以接近”的标签。

其实对咲来说，通过友好开朗的假面与所有人打成一片何其容易，然而她从很久以前就已经厌倦了那样的生活。

不被任何人关注，或许才是现在的自己真正想要的。

与此同时，偷偷观察晴人和翔子却成了自己打发无聊的一大乐趣。

然而，她对晴人的心思却最终发生了变化。

咲森的这份工作算是标志着咲真正回归了普通人。

刚开始的一个月里还有些不适应，不过随后的发展也算符合了咲的预期。

但她知道，要逐渐回归“正常”轨迹并不是一件容易的事。

邮箱里的恶意邮件，偶尔感受到的视线，以及有关她隐退背后的流言蜚语。

总体是向好的，对吧。她有时候也会无力地想。

一天上班路上，她又感受到了之前察觉到的视线。

经验丰富的咲立刻明白自己被人跟踪了。

咲曾经还是偶像的时候，被跟踪这件事简直是家常便饭。隐退后，必然还有一些疯狂的粉丝不愿接受她已经离开这一现实。

“粉丝”，呵。她冷笑了一声。

她假装没发现，不过已经把跟踪自己的对象大致确定了。

针对这种情况，咲经验丰富，可这样的经验她并不想要。

那时咲的位置离公司还有几百米距离，她决定不去过多理会。

十分钟后就安全了。她无奈地叹了口气。

那会儿的她倔强地不想麻烦周围任何人，只想把自己默默地埋到人群里。

这么想着，她加快了步子，听到跟踪自己的那个人也加快了。

就快结束了。咲闭上了双眼。神情中的痛苦一闪而过。

出乎意料的是，在离公司大楼还有几十米的时候，她听到身后不远处传来了动静。

“你不是第一次了吧，我已经报警了。”

声音的主人让她有些意外，她转过头，看到晴人正抓住一个打扮可疑的男子，脸上写满厌恶。

同时，看到咲转身，晴人不等她作出反应就叫住了咲：“刚好，警察马上就来了，流木野也来帮忙指认吧。”

原本想要无视离开的咲听到这话后也不得不留下。

明明不要管我就好了。她那时想。

那名男子其实十分胆小，被抓住后再也不敢有其他反应。随后警察赶到，一系列程序自然让晴人和咲那天都迟到了，说明情况后公司表示理解，并未有什么特别措施。

咲全程十分被动，她对这些事早已习以为常，类似的经历不知道有多少次，似乎只想按照记忆中的流程尽快结束这一切。

一起走出警察局时，晴人若有所思地看了看完全隐藏了内心想法的咲，叹了口气：“其实你可以告诉我们的，我们自然会帮忙。”

比在场任何人都擅长表情管理的咲一瞬间突然不知道该作出什么表情。

“……谢谢。”她佯装镇定地回答道，但并不完美的表情出卖了她内心的隐忍。

或许这样普通的关心，自己无意识中已经渴望很久了。

那天以后，得知此事的同事对咲的关心似乎多了一些，时不时询问她有没有被人跟踪或者遇到其他麻烦。她感到和同事的距离似乎近了一点，然而她知道自己的本质并没有任何变化。

不过，不愿再轻易相信他人的咲虽然还是有所保留，却也不再随时带着戒备和疏离，偶尔也会应翔子的邀请一起和同事去喝酒。

也是从那时起，她对晴人的关注更多了几分。

晴人依旧对所有人都温和有礼，典型的砂糖男子。可咲开始有种奇怪的直觉，总觉得他脸上的微笑只是为了让所有人都对他保持距离。她也曾捕捉到晴人某些一闪而过而难以言喻的表情。

也许，我和他一样，从头到尾都只是孤身一人。

抱着这样的心态，她继续观察着晴人和翔子。

晴人依旧有意无意示好，而翔子也依旧有意无意地没有过多回应，对谁都是一副神经大条的样子。咲承认自己不怎么喜欢翔子。

那他俩最终会以怎样的结局收场呢？

一天早上，咲一边漫不经心地观察已经开始工作的晴人，一边默默地搅动着马克杯里的咖啡勺，手机上出现翔子发来的消息：“晴人给我带了点心，一会儿一起吃吧~”

她搅动咖啡的左手顿了顿，随后勾了勾嘴角，拿起手机回道：“好啊~”

与此同时，邮箱里出现一封关于公司高层人事变动的公共邮件，她随便看了一眼后退了出来。

反正都与她无关。

又过去了一个多月。咲发现自己观察对象之间的关系似乎出现了某些微妙的变化。

在他人看来，两人和以往一样亲密，晴人也一如既往照顾翔子。

但咲知道一定发生了什么，因为她感觉晴人看向翔子的目光里少了几分眷恋，反而多了一丝释然。

这么快？

咲其实并不意外，以翔子的回应来看，要是自己站在晴人的立场上，多半很久以前就放弃了。

她十分理解甚至支持晴人的决定，但还是好奇发生了什么。

神经大条的翔子自然十分容易套话，午休时，咲在茶水间通过三言两语就明白了前情。

晴人终于坦言自己的心情，而翔子终是拒绝。

“我只是……从小到大都把他当很好的朋友。”午休过后，翔子给她发了消息。

果然，她完全意识不到自己有多残忍。

咲看着手机，内心冷哼了一声，面上自然掩盖着自己已经几乎摘不下来的假面。

“这也的确没办法~╮（╯＿╰）╭”她就坡下驴地回道。

毕竟没人要求晴人这么做，所有的付出都是他单方面的。

可你一直以来的不回应，只是在单方面践踏他的心意。

她自然没把这句话发出去。

咲突然对自己的想法感到意外，按理说自认已经铁石心肠的自己不应该有这种想法。

仔细一想，她意识到自己不无羡慕。

自己还在舞台上时，所有人喜欢的都是那个戴着偶像假面的流木野咲。

在她看来，比起从前那些“粉丝”对自己的爱，晴人对翔子的感情才是纯粹的。

可又有什么用呢？她轻叹一口气，嘲笑胡思乱想的自己。

到头来不是一样被践踏。

不过面对两人那天看似若无其事的相处模式，她觉得自己有点自作多情。

第二天，咲很早就醒来了，之后便再也无法入睡。于是她索性直接提早出门。

淹没在浩浩荡荡的上班族大军里，她在这种时候反而有种诡异的安全感。

今天的公司好像有点不一样。

到达公司大楼门口时，她发现那里聚集了几个她这个层级的员工平时几乎不会看到的高层以及一个新面孔。

那是一个银发青年，看上去不像吉奥尔人。他年纪看起来就和新人差不多，目光凌厉，其他高层对他却十分客气。

她依稀回忆起一个月前那封高层变动的通知邮件，难道就是他？

她带着好奇又打量了青年几眼，虽然咲早已阅遍好看的皮囊，但不得不说他外表真是惹眼极了，站在一群黑发黑眼的吉奥尔人中间十分耀眼。

咲看得有些入迷，下一刻，青年的视线突然和她对上了，他紫罗兰的眼睛里带着强大的压迫感。

她如同针扎一般立刻避开了视线，赶忙走进电梯。

……总觉得是个很可怕的人。她在电梯里想。

来到自己的位置后，她好奇地打开了一个月前那封邮件。个人信息的照片里确实是今早见到的那个男子，目光和早上见面时一样压迫感十足。

艾尔艾尔弗·卡尔斯坦因。

真是奇怪的名字。

由于他所在的部门和自己并无太大关系，开始工作后咲不再在意今天这个小插曲。

午休时，大家如同往常一样聚集在这层楼的茶水间。咲自己带了便当，晴人则选择了便利店，他从店里回来的时候和往常一样带了翔子最喜欢的饮料，而翔子也和平时一样高兴地收下了。

这两人真有趣。她想。

“对了~好像高层来了很厉害的人哦！”翔子突然兴奋地说。

“那不是自然的吗？毕竟是咲森嘛。”咲回道。她知道是指艾尔艾尔弗，但并不想让别人知道自己已经见到他了。

“是据说长得很好看啦。”

“你一说我倒想见识一下了。”另一位同事也来了兴趣。

这类肤浅的话题倒是大家都乐于八卦的内容。

咲想起早上见到艾尔艾尔弗的情形，记忆中青年冷冽的目光直到现在都让她不舒服。

“而且听说年纪和我们差不多？确实好厉害啊。”之前没怎么说话的晴人也加入了进来。

翔子更加兴奋了：“是吧是吧！”

咱们这儿可也有一位指南议员的千金呢。咲内心默默吐槽，虽然她实在没法把翔子和所谓精英阶层联系到一起。

晴人的对她目光还是和以往一样温柔，咲突然只想快点结束午休。

这样姑且可称为平静的日子又过去几个月，晴人对翔子的照顾似乎已经成了一种习惯，面对其他同事调侃时，他也已经完全不在意的样子，总是笑呵呵地轻轻带过。然而，咲清楚地捕捉到晴人某些小动作透露出来的落寞。

这样无止境的单方面付出终有个头。咲执着地认为。

所以她开始期待这两人到底何时会开始疏远。

不过，托翔子这样神经大条但会来事的性格，她所在的部门表面上氛围一直不错。而大家其实也不太想得罪她——虽然她自己毫无察觉。

直到某天，咲又发现了某些微妙的变化。

午休时大家一如既往在茶水间说笑。

晴人带了一盒K市特产的羊羹与同事分享，有同事调侃这居然不是翔子专属，咲也适时地跟着调侃了几句。被翔子带起头后，他们部门一直有着分享零食点心的习惯，既有料理达人同事自己做的饼干蛋糕，也有某些人气店新推出的人气限定品。咲承认，翔子做的那些外表不堪入目的“食物”其实尝起来味道挺不错。

正在大家说笑的时候，咲眼角的余光看到咖啡机那里来了一个陌生人。准确来说不是陌生人，而是不太可能到这层楼的人——艾尔艾尔弗。

他似乎只是为了来倒杯咖啡，并不在意旁人，不过他注定没法躲过大家的视线。

部门的女孩子们看到传闻中的帅哥有些激动，翔子兴奋地用目光示意晴人要不趁现在搭个话。

而翔子没发现的是，刚刚晴人眼里似乎有一闪而过的玩味和兴趣。

而晴人也真的去搭话了。

“您要尝尝吗？这是之前我朋友从K市带来的特产~”

”谢谢。“

自那天起，有什么开始改变。

有时候交集一旦产生，就会走向一发不可收拾。旁观者的咲无法直接参与，却把这一过程尽收眼底。

那天以后，艾尔艾尔弗到这层楼的次数似乎多了起来。虽然和在这层楼办公的人相比，他最多也就一周下来一次的样子，每次都只是为了倒一杯咖啡。

她承认这层楼茶水间新置的咖啡机确实不错，可艾尔艾尔弗是需要自己下来倒咖啡的人吗？

咲微微眯起双眼。

再看晴人这边，他看似和原来相比完全没有变化，进入秋季后，大家沉浸在自己的工作里，也没空去细究他和翔子到底怎样了。

异常敏感的咲却注意到一些微不足道的细节。

遇到艾尔艾尔弗时，晴人的回应只是再正常不过的同事问候，带着对上级的尊敬。

但经常注视着晴人的咲窥到了他某些隐藏得很好的细节。

他见到艾尔艾尔弗时，好像总有一丝别样的兴趣，比如悄悄地观察他今天戴的领带，目光从他手上的文件轻轻扫过，抑或是下班看到他时，不经意地看看自己手表上的时间。

除此之外，她发现晴人带的点心不易察觉地增加了一些分量——而且并不是带给翔子的。

他在期待着遇到艾尔艾尔弗吗？

作出这一猜测后，咲无端生出一股复杂的感觉，心口甚至若有若无地刺痛。

为什么总有人那么容易就能得到别人的关注呢？

“……咲？”晴人的声音突然传来，咲猛地回过神来。

她这才反应过来，晴人还在和自己确认项目进度。她内心有点慌张，生怕刚刚自己表现出了什么。

晴人声音里带上了担忧：“你没事吧？我刚刚说你那边进度明天能赶上吗？难道又有人对你……”

“没有没有，我只是昨晚有点没休息好。”她立刻答道。

“那就好，咱们继续？”晴人听到后松了口气，露出他标志性温柔的笑容。

“……嗯，抱歉。”咲突然有点不敢直视他的笑容。

她那会儿意识到，自己喜欢着晴人。

怀着这样隐秘的心思，咲继续观察着。

时间就这样又过去两个月，不知不觉中自己竟已经入职快一年。

这两个月间，虽然只有寥寥几次，但她看到艾尔艾尔弗面对晴人的目光似乎并不那么冰冷，而她却始终无法直视艾尔艾尔弗的目光，也许是出于自己内心的逃避。

然而，两人彼此的目光里那种难以言说的暧昧却微微刺痛着她。

回到自己身上，这近一年来，她在咲森的工作算是一帆风顺，能感觉到自己已经完全适应普通人的生活。

期间其实有几个男同事向她示好，均被她拒绝了。咲的确感到寂寞，但比起让她勉强和自己毫无兴趣的人交往，她更愿意一个人呆着。

若在一段关系里自己必须时刻迎合对方，那她只会想起那段自己想要拼命逃开的岁月。

也因此，她开始羡慕艾尔艾尔弗。

除此之外，之前的那些骚扰也渐渐减少了，说明她离普通人又近了一步。

以后再也不会有人随时关注自己了——这本该是她想要的结果，但她也突然有点不甘。

年末来临，大家都忙得不可开交，不过相应地，忘年会也逐渐临近。

当偶像时，忘年会算是咲少有的觉得有好感的一项活动之一，因此，她不由得开始期待入职后的第一次忘年会。

某天午休时，大家自然而然地聊到了接下来的活动。

“总部管理层也一起？有点意外唉~”翔子看着通知，有点惊讶。

“哇那不是能看到卡尔斯坦因先生！”对艾尔艾尔弗抱着浓厚兴趣的女孩子们瞬间兴奋了起来。

咲听到后内心却有点不是滋味。

她下意识地看了看晴人的反应，晴人面对女孩子们的兴奋露出一个无奈的苦笑，但咲看到，他刚听到消息的时候，手上刷SNS的动作停滞了一秒。

而后，他不经意对上了咲还没来得及收回去的目光，笑容里有点困惑。

咲逃避似的赶紧避开。

与此同时，新任项目团队负责人犬冢久间刚好也来到茶水间，恰好听到了女孩子们的八卦话题。他无奈地叹口气，笑里藏刀地说：“与其在这八卦，不如先想办法把你捅的篓子解决了，对吧，翔子酱~”

翔子听到后瞬间蔫了：“……是……”

大家的话题瞬间又转移到翔子之前对接客户时捅的篓子上了。

……倒是解救了我。咲松了口气，偷偷看到晴人已经去安慰翔子了。

工作忙碌时，时间过得飞快，转眼就到了忘年会当天。

大家自然喝得十分开心，咲甚至感到自己的表情管理也开始不在线。她一边对付着已经情绪高涨的翔子，一边偷偷看了看不远处的艾尔艾尔弗，发现他和一群高层坐在那里气氛严肃，完全没有忘年会的样子。

再回过头看看晴人，他面对翔子露出几分无奈，但也在不经意地观察着艾尔艾尔弗那边。

大概是因为酒精影响，咲感觉自己今天好像更情绪化了一些，这一幕让她胸口堵得难受。

酒过三巡，已经有一些男同事脑子不太清醒。

研发部门的灵屋借着酒劲，跑来向咲表白了，被咲拒绝后当场痛哭。

这是她今天拒绝掉的第二个人了。咲头疼地揉揉眉心，看着灵屋的同事把他拖了回去。

部门的同事见状不由得起哄，有人甚至开始打赌今天还有多少人会过来表白。

咲无奈地说：“我都不知道我这么受欢迎？”

“其实咱们公司男同事私底下好像有个saki酱粉丝会来着。”

“饶了我吧……”咲重重叹口气，不好的回忆又涌上心头。

“因、因为咲……真的超可爱嘛！”旁边的翔子已经开始舌头发直，咲见状把她按回椅子上。

“你就安安静静坐着吧！”

与此同时，她偷偷看了看晴人对此的反应，然而他依旧是那副对什么都不太在乎的微笑，一边无奈地笑着，一边帮忙把翔子安顿好。唯一不同的是，已经微醺的晴人忘了掩饰自己经常往艾尔艾尔弗那里跑的目光。

别人大概没心思管他到底在看哪里，咲却全看到了。

她心口堵得更厉害了。

咲坐回去后顺手拿起酒杯，倒满后一饮而尽，就好像这样能让堵塞的心口疏通一般。

“不过说真的，咲你真不考虑一下刚刚那位吗？”突然有同事一脸惋惜地问道，但她却看到咲一脸难以言喻的表情。

“你、你没事吧？怎么要哭了……”她以为自己说错了话，瞬间有点惊慌。

“没、没事…咳…被酒辣到了……咳咳……”咲说罢，跟着痛苦地咳嗽了两声，同事见状也不再深究，连忙递过来一杯水和纸巾。

她说得没错，刚刚自己确实差点哭出来。

小插曲过后，大家又沉浸到自己的愉悦中。

不多时，晴人说了句“我去下洗手间”后暂时离席。

同时，咲感到自己思维开始迟钝了，不记得自己喝了多少，她看向艾尔艾尔弗那边，发现他似乎准备离开了。

然而，接下来不远处的一个插曲让所有人都不由得屏住呼吸——她看到一个喝到找不着北的人撞到了艾尔艾尔弗，一杯酒结结实实地泼到了他身上。

她几秒后才认出来那是法务科科长杉田。

“啊哈……”周围的人见状，露出一脸看好戏的表情。

出乎意料的是，艾尔艾尔弗并没有太深究，严厉地扫了一眼后就绕过吓得石化的杉田走了。

咲看到他好像要去洗手间。

那两人岂不是会碰头？她已经开始迟钝的脑子想道。

……但，所以呢？

她自嘲地笑笑。我又想怎么样呢？自己终究在晴人眼里只是个普通同事。

她摇摇头，感到自己也该离开了。

一会儿后，晴人过来拿了自己的东西，匆匆道别。

其他人仅仅表示惋惜，并没有深究，咲却知道他一定遇到艾尔艾尔弗了。

晴人走后十分钟，她感到自己也不再想呆下去了，把翔子托付给连访小路晶后也向大家道别了。

“这么晚注意安全哦，流木野。”犬冢提醒道，“早知道让时缟送你回去了。”

“嗯，没事，我会注意的。”

“有事打电话叫我们。”

“谢谢。”她简单道谢后拿起东西离开了。

幸好还没到走不稳的程度。她松了口气后走了出去。

冬天的冷风吹在泡了酒精的脑袋上其实还是会让人头疼，她揉着太阳穴想。

这里离自己住处不远，她打算直接步行回去，顺带醒一醒酒。

所以自己终究是孤身一人。

她突然意识到这一现实。微醺时异常敏感的情绪让她鼻子有点发酸。

明明自己站在舞台上的时候就已经认识到这一事实了，为何直到现在还觉得难以接受呢？

“哈……”她突然觉得自己一直以来毫无长进。

自己高跟鞋的脚步声孤独地在路上回响，她烦躁地加快了脚步。

……

然而，她突然发现，好像另外一个加快的脚步声混了进来。

我又被跟踪了？她酒醒了大半，立刻警觉起来。

稍微消停了一段时间，自己居然就放松警惕了。

她心里骂了一声，拿出了手机，考虑给同事打电话。

为什么我要经历这些事呢？

她一边查找着通讯录，委屈突然溢满胸口，她感到眼睛也一阵酸楚。

正当她要按下拨号键时，后面突然传来一声怒斥，咲听到后停住了手上的动作。

“你想干什么？！我报警了！”

她转过身，发现一个银发青年拽住了一个形容可疑的男子，面带怒色。

艾尔艾尔弗……？

不对，她仔细观察后才发现对方比艾尔艾尔弗要高，头发也更长一些。

青年看到她转过身来，立刻问道：“您没事吧？我发现这人似乎在跟踪您，正好，一起去警察局指认吧。”

青年看向她的时候面带担忧。

这似曾相识的一幕让她的情绪彻底爆发。

“您、您没事吧？别怕，已经没事了……”

她才发现自己真正、彻底地哭了出来。


	3. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没什么营养的完结篇。

（下）

晴人视角

cp：晴艾，阿德来伊x咲

天然黑+草食系晴瞩目

与平时咄咄逼人的气势完全相反，睡着了的艾尔艾尔弗看起来十分柔和。薄薄的嘴唇不再像平时一样抿成刻薄的直线，多尔西亚人深邃的眼窝和长长的眼睫看得晴人移不开眼。

你还有多少种样子是我没见过的呢？

几分钟后，眼看着艾尔艾尔弗似乎快要醒来，晴人起身在他头发上轻轻一吻，立刻从床上起来了。

晴人感觉自己面对艾尔艾尔弗的时候好像越来越糟糕了。

其实，他也说不清自己对艾尔艾尔弗到底是持怎样的态度。比起自己曾经对翔子的“喜欢”，他感觉自己对艾尔艾尔弗的感情更像是一种奇怪的兴趣。

在公司看到他的第一眼，晴人就被他深深吸引了。

平心而论，任何人看到艾尔艾尔弗都会被他吸引——气势或者外貌兼有可能，而年纪轻轻就已经身处高层这一点就更让公司里一些女孩子着迷了。

晴人看到他的第一眼也不例外，随后甚至对他产生了更多兴趣，虽然一开始只是出于对他这样一个空降到咲森的多尔西亚人的好奇。除此之外，他承认自己也是个肤浅的外貌协会会员。

那时的艾尔艾尔弗把自己包装得无懈可击，眼神里的压力让人退避三舍。

但晴人捕捉到了一些有趣的细节。

在茶水间分享的点心里，他似乎很喜欢口味偏甜的传统和式点心，尤其是羊羹。

原来他喜欢这么甜的东西？明明看起来那么苦涩呛人。

联想到他每次都只倒黑咖啡，晴人觉得愈发有趣起来，对他的关注也越来越多。

然而，艾尔艾尔弗真正吸引晴人的，是他沾上情欲后美得摄人心魄的样子。

说实话，晴人之前完全没想到自己会和他成为了这样的关系，一切都源于他带艾尔艾尔弗回家的那个晚上。

艾尔艾尔弗下意识不舍地握住晴人手的那一刻，晴人看到他眼里的不寻常。在酒精和情欲的作用下，平时色彩淡得几乎透明的银发青年眼角透着旖旎的微红，眼里强烈的情感被晴人尽收眼底。

那一瞬间艾尔艾尔弗的样子在晴人心里留下重重一击。

作为一个这些方面本就开放的吉奥尔成年人，不顺水推舟就说不下去了。

与他在公司运筹帷幄的样子相反，初次经历情事的艾尔艾尔弗显出几分无措，在酒精的作用下，平时那层坚硬的外壳不知不觉中消融了，露出脆弱的内核。

真可爱。

他甚至久违地感到心跳加速。

晴人轻轻啃咬他的脖颈，引来后者的颤栗，但随后艾尔艾尔弗更加搂紧他的脖子，让两人距离更近一步，彼此的心跳交织在一起。

明明是个很甜的人。

下一秒，他对于自己能看到艾尔艾尔弗这副样子突然有点……欣喜若狂。

做一个立派的成年人的好处，大概就是某些时候并不需要压抑自己的欲望——尤其是两个人都有这个意思的时候。

于是他和艾尔艾尔弗在这短短两个月里顺理成章地成了炮友关系，尽管两人在公司都心照不宣地装作普通上下级。

其实晴人有时候也会有点疑惑，自己对他到底持怎样的感觉。然而每次他对比了自己之前对翔子的感情后，都觉得对艾尔艾尔弗的感情并不是对翔子那样的“喜欢”。

不过，由于之前照顾翔子已经成了习惯，对于艾尔艾尔弗这样特别的对象，他也习惯性地多了份关爱。

晴人自己知道，他大概已经很难和别人在心灵上亲近了，尤其是几个月前被翔子拒绝之后。

一旦被拒绝、受挫，便不再有冒险突破舒适区的勇气。

他其实能看得出，艾尔艾尔弗对自己怀着肉体欲望以外的心思。再进入深一层关系的可能性并不低——只要他愿意。

然而现在的他并不想，或者说不敢迎接两个人充满未知的未来，宁愿止步于已经很满足的此刻。

我还真是个典型草食系啊，他自嘲道。

成年人的世界，早已把少年少女时期的冒险与浪漫精神消磨殆尽。

但欲望驱动的关系，也未必那么糟就是了。而且互相暧昧的时期，对两人来说都是共赢结果，对吧？

他又想起昨晚自己温柔地轻吻艾尔艾尔弗时对方的耽于情欲的双眸。

他果然还是喝点酒会更可爱。晴人轻轻一笑，准备去做早餐。

艾尔艾尔弗果然不多时就醒来了。

晴人看到他身上依旧是居家服，没有和往常一样，起床就换上可以直接去办公室的装束。

之前，为了避免让人看出端倪，晴人曾建议他多放几套衣服在这边，艾尔艾尔弗没什么表示就直接应了下来*，从晴人只当他的确顾及自己的名声。（注：所谓的Walk of shame。岛国和某些英语文化里有这样一种观念：当某人第二天穿着同样的衣服来上班/上学，那这个人多半昨晚和别人夜不归宿了。）

“今天不用去办公室吗？”晴人有点意外地问道。

艾尔艾尔弗刚刚睡醒的样子十分可爱，头上那撮头发不服输地翘着，波澜不惊的脸上难得带了几分慵懒。

“不用，”他淡淡地答道，“事儿在家里做就好。”

对于他这样24小时周转的人来说，周末的意义并不大。普通社畜的晴人有时也会生出佩服之感。所以人家是精英啊，他曾在心里无奈地自嘲。

“那今天要在我这边吗？”晴人听罢随口一问，并没有指望他给出肯定回答。

“……也好。”艾尔艾尔弗思索了几秒后答道。

得到肯定回答的晴人反而有点不知所措了，他工作的话，我干嘛呢？

不过既然答应了，没有再把人家送回去的道理。

“中午吃寿喜锅可以吗？”他说罢翻了翻冰箱。虽然自己平时都是随便打发，但有客人的时候晴人还是会好好招待。

“好。”

再次得到肯定回答的晴人突然发现艾尔艾尔弗似乎从来没有什么不吃的东西，自己端给他的东西他都照收不误。

倒是意外地很好照顾呢。

也因此，他会恶作剧般地在艾尔艾尔弗咖啡里加很多糖，然后偷偷观察他的反应。

不过，两人第一次共度周末，晴人说不紧张那肯定是骗人的。

好在艾尔艾尔弗比想象中还要安静，吃过早餐后就埋头工作了，晴人则和往常一样打开电视玩起了游戏。

这样的艾尔艾尔弗倒是难得见到——他穿着十分随意的灰色的针织衫，和他端坐在电脑前的样子莫名有点不搭。

晴人在打游戏的空档里时不时偷偷看他一眼，而后者只是认真地盯着电脑屏幕。

……果然有点尴尬啊，晴人盯着电视屏幕想。

为了不发出过多声响，他选择了一个几乎不需要如何操作的解谜游戏，然而，在这样的心境下，他不出意外卡关了。

“……”

在同一关卡了半小时后，晴人长叹口气，准备泡杯茶冷静一下。

“物品的使用顺序错了。”

“唉？”

艾尔艾尔弗没有抬头，手上的工作也没停下，晴人突然好奇他从什么时候开始看着的。

“……”总觉得好像更尴尬了。

不过晴人倒也没有过多纠结，他顺着这个话题自然地问道：“有时间的话要一起玩吗？”

晴人观察着艾尔艾尔弗的反应，后者思索了几秒，正当晴人以为他要拒绝的时候，他说：“等我十分钟。”

你是不是完全不会拒绝我呢？晴人突然想道。

意识到这一点后，他几乎有股逃避的冲动。

如果真的是这样，那自己并没有勇气去回应这么沉重的心意。

不过晴人很好掩饰了这场矫情的内心戏，他顺手也给艾尔艾尔弗泡了杯茶，又回到了电视前拿起手柄。按照艾尔艾尔弗的指示，这一关立刻就过了。

艾尔艾尔弗果真十多分钟后就过来了，而晴人对艾尔艾尔弗会如何玩游戏这点的兴趣暂时盖过了他内心那点莫名其妙的不安。

“想玩什么呢？”

“……随便。”

晴人自然没忽视他回答前的那几秒沉默。

对哦，他确实不像是会把时间浪费在这种东西上的人，晴人差点笑了出来。

不过总觉得很可爱。这么想着的晴人故意拿了个难度很大的动作类游戏。

所以艾尔艾尔弗会有不擅长的东西吗？

随后他就被吊打了。

“……艾尔艾尔弗。”晴人看着屏幕上作为一个拖后腿队友死了无数次的自己，无奈地问，“你有不擅长的东西吗？”

银发青年似乎觉得这个问题有点好笑，他嘴角轻轻勾了一下：“当然有。”

“唉~是什么？”

“保密。”

“好吧……”

时间不知不觉过去了，原本以为会不知所措的周六转眼就过去。

两个人一起度过其实也很开心？晴人突然觉得这样的经历也不错。

“要不明天再回去？”他顺着气氛问。

出乎意料的是，事情并没有按照剧本发展，艾尔艾尔弗难得地拒绝了。

“明天约了合作方见面。”他说。

他拒绝了。

那一瞬间，晴人心里怪异地松了口气，同时又有微妙的一丝遗憾。当然，他脸上并没有表现出什么端倪。

“好~”他自然地答道。

不过，两人差不多一起玩到临近终电的时间。

晴人送他出门的时候，艾尔艾尔弗难得地看起来心情不错。虽然他总是喜怒不形于色，但与他还算距离较近的晴人已经可以捕捉他某些微妙的小动作了。

这么开心吗？

晴人突然生出一股怜爱感，在艾尔艾尔弗换好鞋子起身后，他突然伸出手想触碰艾尔艾尔弗的脸庞。

然而，意识到这一举动过于亲密后，他的手在空中停留几秒后仅仅是碰了碰艾尔艾尔弗十分端正的衣领。

“沾上灰了。”他若无其事地笑笑。

艾尔艾尔弗反倒微微愣了一下，随后也当作没发生过什么，继续发着手上的消息。

而此时与他距离十分近的晴人不小心看到了他手机上的消息。

他看不懂多尔西亚语，但是看到了一个名字——丽泽露蒂。

他抱歉地移开视线，而艾尔艾尔弗也知道他看不懂多尔西亚语，并没有太在意。

“路上小心哦。”

“嗯。”颜色淡得几乎透明的青年和往常一样淡淡地答道，但这次又补充了一句，“谢谢，今天很开心。”

另一个人走后，晴人突然觉得屋子里有点冷清，下一秒又觉得自己莫名其妙。

我都自己一个人住了多久了。他自嘲道。

艾尔艾尔弗充其量……只是个性伴侣罢了。

但为何他对今天会有点不舍呢？

晴人轻轻叹口气。打开手机发现翔子不知何时发来了消息。

“情人节快到了！今年想吃什么口味呀？”

巧克力啊……他这才意识到已经2月10号了。

反正我每年都只有义理巧克力的份嘛，他无奈地笑笑。不过翔子做的巧克力虽然卖相一言难尽，但味道一直不错。

然而，下一刻他突然生出一股玩味的心思。

情人节啊……

进入工作日后，除了在同一栋楼上班以外，两人实际的交集并不多，而晴人也知道艾尔艾尔弗每天都是日程排满的状态，很少在工作日打扰他。

转眼来到了情人节当天，空气中似乎也飘满了带着消费主义气息的巧克力味。

“所以我到底在想什么啊……”上班路上的晴人茫然地看着自己手里一盒包装精美的牛奶巧克力——很甜的那种。

别误会，这并不是谁送给他的。他也不知道自己是怀着怎样的心思买下了这盒巧克力。

在内心那份莫名的纠结和恶作剧心态的双重作用下，他生出了给艾尔艾尔弗送巧克力的心思。虽然按照吉奥尔的习俗，这种礼物一般是由女孩子送给男方。不过他知道，在艾尔艾尔弗的故乡里，情人节互赠礼物并没有什么问题。

无奈的是，买了巧克力之后他反而想打退堂鼓了。

“唉……”

上班路上的晴人第五十次叹气后，默默把巧克力塞进了公文包。

果然还是算了吧。

不过，一进办公室后，晴人就被同事的义理巧克力塞了满满一桌子。

“给你的份！”翔子随后也开心地拿出了自己做的那份。

“谢啦，翔子~”

翔子递过来的巧克力卖相一如既往地一言难尽，但晴人知道味道一定不错。

他熟练地捻起一块放进嘴里，尝到了熟悉的味道。

我终究是收不到你本命巧克力的人。

他目光垂了下来。

咲也意外地准备了很多义理巧克力，曾经被她拒绝过的隔壁部门的灵屋甚至也有一份。收到咲巧克力的灵屋当场感动得鼻涕眼泪一大把。

不过晴人觉得咲这算是把好人卡发到底了。

“说起来，咲当偶像的时候情人节会收到很多东西吗？”办公室里飘满了巧克力的香味，翔子突然好奇了起来。

“倒是会收到很多礼物，卡片、鲜花和吃的都有。”咲脸上露出一丝怀念的神情，捻起一块放进嘴里，“但按照惯例，偶像并不能吃粉丝送的东西啦。”

翔子闻罢感叹道，“虽然能理解，不过总觉得好浪费哦……”

“可不是嘛。”咲无奈地笑笑。

然而，这一消息中带给晴人的更多是一种同情与心疼。

所以他们有人曾在食物里……

“不好意思，请问这层楼的会议室在哪里？”

一个陌生的声音打断了他们的谈话，晴人转过身，发现是一个没见过的银发青年，和艾尔艾尔弗一样是多尔西亚人，但比艾尔艾尔弗更高一些。他似乎因为打扰了他们的谈话感到十分抱歉，手上不知所措地拎着公文包。

“啊，从这里走到尽头，再右转……”翔子立刻指了指方向，“确实很不好找。”

“阿德来伊先生？”看清来人的咲却突然露出惊讶的神色，“你怎么会在这里？”

“流木野小姐……？”叫做阿德来伊的青年才注意到咲，同样面露惊讶。

“你们认识？”晴人也有点意外。他猜测阿德来伊大概和艾尔艾尔弗有点关系，却没想到咲会认识他。

咲苦笑了一下，“发生过一些事……”

下一秒，她意识到自己手里还剩一份巧克力，顺手递了过去：“刚好你来了，这个给你吧~”

“唉唉？！”形容打扮一丝不苟的青年对这份巧克力措手不及，脸立刻红透了，“这……这是……”

翔子和咲都没想到他这么容易脸红，情不自禁地一同笑出了声。

“哈哈哈这是义理巧克力啦~今天男生都会有的，您就收下吧~”

“这样……谢谢您。”阿德来伊脸上的红还没褪下去，但已经郑重地接过了咲的巧克力。

“阿德来伊？原来你在这里呀。”一个十分娇小的多尔西亚女孩子突然走了过来，看到阿德来伊之后松了口气。

“抱歉，丽泽露蒂，刚刚迷路了。”他迅速整理好脸上的表情，同时向晴人他们道谢，“多亏了这些同事。”

“没关系啦，举手之劳~”翔子笑着说。

丽泽露蒂？晴人突然想起了艾尔艾尔弗联系的对象，目光在她身上多停留了一会儿。

“哎呀，你也收到了呀！”那个女孩子看到阿德来伊手上的巧克力后眼里一亮，“米夏埃尔也收到不少呢。”

“……丽泽露蒂。”

晴人听到了熟悉的声音，他看到艾尔艾尔弗走了过来。

“看来没法再继续偷懒了呢，那一起去会议室吧。”丽泽露蒂对艾尔艾尔弗温柔地一笑，回头对阿德来伊说道。

他注意到艾尔艾尔弗看向丽泽露蒂的眼里有着十分明显的温柔。

对他来说是特别的人吗？

“那就先失礼了，流木野小姐。”阿德来伊礼貌地告辞，咲也笑着挥挥手。

艾尔艾尔弗的目光与晴人的碰到了一起，晴人突然有点不知所措地移开了目光。

艾尔艾尔弗没有太在意，径直向会议室走去，晴人盯着他的背影，直到消失在走廊尽头。

工作时间开始了，晴人也不得不开始工作。

放在包里的那份巧克力更让他有点不知所措了。

在“自己吃掉”和“当作其他女孩子送的给艾尔艾尔弗送过去”这两个选项间纠结良久以后，他最终还是选择了后者。

反正买也买了，不如送掉吧。他叹了口气，趁艾尔艾尔弗还在开会时，他避开同部门同事的视线，揣着巧克力跑上了楼。

艾尔艾尔弗新来的实习小秘书还在他的办公室，而看到晴人带着巧克力过来后她也没有任何意外，甚至第一眼就带了了然的笑容——晴人看到他桌上已经放了不少巧克力，其中甚至不乏一些看起来就是本命巧克力的。

“您好！是哪位送的呢？需要给艾尔艾尔弗先生留个名吗？”还是学生的小秘书脸上带着几分年轻人的特有的朝气与兴奋。

“不用了，就这么递给他就好，麻烦了。”他礼貌地笑了笑。

小秘书也没深究，或许是知道也有人会在里面夹卡片，接过巧克力之后顺手就与其他的放到了一起。

就这样就好了。

他心里叹了口气，离开了艾尔艾尔弗办公室。

“所以艾尔艾尔弗先生最近是在为公司和卡尔斯坦因研究院牵线？”

“原来如此……这是咲森挖他过来最主要的目的吧。”

午休时，同事又八卦起艾尔艾尔弗和今天新的访客，晴人这才发现自己对他的工作几乎一无所知。

他突然觉得，自己和他能产生交集似乎已经是一个奇迹了，但随后也意识到自己现在心里有两种感情矛盾地交织在一起：能看到他不为人知的样子这一点所带来的异样的快感，和不愿改变现状的怯懦。

我果然是个无可救药的草食系啊。午休结束后，晴人无力地靠在座椅上想。

而且他其实有喜欢的人吧，就像当初自己喜欢翔子一样。 

他又想起艾尔艾尔弗对丽泽露蒂充满温柔的眼神。

不知为何，这本不该是他应该在意，甚至有资格在意的事，但此刻这一点却萦绕在他心头挥之不去。

不知道这周他还会不会来找我呢。

除了巧克力之外，那天也和普通工作日一样在忙碌中很快结束了。不过，下班时发生了一个小插曲，阿德来伊有些不安地来找咲记了联系方式。

咲看起来有点意外，但还是和阿德来伊交换了line。

“哦~”远处有几个同事开始一脸八卦的表情。

“流木野之前明明连隔壁部门的同事来要line都拒绝了。”野火毬惠一向面瘫的脸上露出怀疑。

“哈……”旁边的连访小路晶也难得有点好奇。

“不过阿德来伊先生还真是像王子殿下一样啊。”翔子感叹道。

晴人虽然也好奇这两人怎么认识的，但他第一反应却是咲和大家的关系在不经意间似乎已经近了很多。

他见状笑了笑，和大家道别后离开了。

最终，这天结束时艾尔艾尔弗似乎并没有发现他送了巧克力。

他舒了口气，然而心里也有一丝小小的遗憾。

我到底期待着什么呢。他摇了摇头。

情人节的小插曲过去之后，转眼一周又迎来周末。

艾尔艾尔弗这一周一直忙得不见人影的样子，而晴人本打算自己独自度过周末时，意外在周五晚收到了艾尔艾尔弗的消息。

“周六晚一起吃饭吗？”

晴人注意到他约的是晚上，回道：“好呀，白天不过来吗？”

“要送阿德来伊和丽泽露蒂去机场。”

他们这么快就离开了？这下晴人反倒有点意外了。不过考虑到对方此次到来的身份是合作对象，这么一想也倒合理。

“好，我等你。”

艾尔艾尔弗没有再回复。

所以我们这样到底算什么呢？他和丽泽露蒂又是怎么回事？

晴人翻了翻这段对话，把手机扔往一边，陷入迷惑。

明明已经熟悉得就像情侣似的。偏偏自己对先往前走一步这件事十分胆怯。

虽有小试探，却没有根本性的动作。

毕竟纯肉体的关系里，先动心的一方就输了不是吗。

周六白天在晴人莫名其妙的发呆中飞快过去了。等艾尔艾尔弗到了约定的餐厅时，晴人发现他确实看起来风尘仆仆的。

“我还以为他们会再多呆一段时间。”晴人在吃饭期间试探性地问道。

艾尔艾尔弗倒是丝毫没有什么特别的反应，波澜不惊地说：“之后还有机会过来，这次只是简单考察一下。”

那丽泽露蒂还会过来吗？晴人差点脱口而出，但还是把这句话咽了下去。

所以我为什么那么关注那个女孩子呢。

艾尔艾尔弗反倒露出欲言又止的表情，但之后还是开口了：“我明天也要出差，回多尔西亚差不多待一个月。”

“唉？”

所以他这是……来找自己道个别吗？

晴人感到心里生出一种柔软的情绪，忍不住语气变得更加温柔：“那……吃完饭要不要先出去走走？”

两人生活在都市里，出来走走也只能在各种水泥建筑间穿梭而已。

不过，算下来这还是第一次和艾尔艾尔弗一起出来散步。

对四季分明的吉奥尔来说，2月的都市其实十分乏味，好在晚上多了霓虹灯的点缀，让色彩稍微丰富了一些。

吉奥尔人对于夜生活十分热情，有几条街甚至有午夜集市。可惜的是两人心照不宣地并不打算当夜猫子，往远离人群的方向走了。

不知不觉间，晴人才意识到他们竟然走到了河道边。

两人一路上几乎没说什么话。河道边的风有些大，晴人注意到艾尔艾尔弗穿得似乎不是很多，为了打破沉默，他开口问道：“冷吗？”

“还好。”艾尔艾尔弗的语气似乎也比往常柔和，“多尔西亚比这里冷得多。”

“是吗。”晴人笑了笑，“艾尔艾尔弗为什么会想到吉奥尔来呢？”

“不太记得了。”

听起来像是个很敷衍的回答，但晴人从艾尔艾尔弗的语气里并没有感到敷衍。

他看到艾尔艾尔弗虽然嘴上说着不冷，但依旧下意识地抱住了手臂。

口是心非的家伙呀。

晴人心里又生出怜爱感，他走近艾尔艾尔弗，握住对方的手。

艾尔艾尔弗僵住了，但没有推开晴人。

和晴人想的一样，他的手已经有些冰凉了。

“回去吧。”他笑着说。

晴人承认自己确实在肉体上渴望着艾尔艾尔弗。

两人进门后就抵在门上吻到了一起，已经记不清是谁主动。

艾尔艾尔弗现在已经十分习惯于晴人的节奏，甚至有时候会主动把节奏夺回自己手上。

“所以，今天是特意来找我道别？”在接吻的间隙里，晴人轻笑着问。

艾尔艾尔弗没有回答，逃避似的又用力吻了回去。

两人直到脸上涌上红潮才分开，唇舌相依时，晴人已经把艾尔艾尔弗的衬衫扣子解开了，艾尔艾尔弗的体温终于恢复了一些，白皙的胸口剧烈地起伏着，手堪堪支撑着自己。

“好美。”

晴人在他耳边耳语，观察他偏过头，身体轻轻战栗。

平时的艾尔艾尔弗颜色淡薄而清冷，唯有染上情欲的时候，晴人才感到他整个人的色彩被中和得恰到好处。

他的手探入对方细腻光滑的腿间，看到艾尔艾尔弗咬紧嘴唇。

晴人轻啄了他的脸颊，手有些恶劣地捏了捏他敏感的腿间肌肤，引来艾尔艾尔弗不满的眼神。

“要做就好好做，笨蛋。”

晴人看到他终于不再咬着唇，凑上去吻了他的嘴角，蛊惑一般地说：“不要忍着，叫出来。”同时手悄悄握住他的脆弱。

艾尔艾尔弗瞬间满脸通红，他埋进晴人的颈窝，想要隐藏自己的反应。

晴人被他的反应狠狠击中了内心。他眯起双眼，套弄两下之后蹲下身把艾尔艾尔弗已经开始抬头的欲望含入口中。

“……！”

艾尔艾尔弗被晴人的动作惊到了，然后却被袭来的强烈快感抽去了力气。

“你……啊……！”

不多时，他就紧绷着在晴人口中释放了，而晴人顺势把艾尔艾尔弗的白浊吞了下去。

”哈……时缟晴……人……”被高潮和窘迫同时支配了全身的艾尔艾尔弗露出几乎要哭出来的表情，双手撑在身后防止自己滑落下去，晴人见状拉起他的双手，带着他一起跌坐到地上。

艾尔艾尔弗被抽走了全身力气，低下头不愿看他，晴人覆了上去，把他整个人抱在怀里。

他已经不记得两人是如何移动到卧室的。

艾尔艾尔弗修长白皙的腿缠在晴人腰上，承受着晴人的冲撞。

彼此的喘息交织在一起，又在接吻时融化在喉间。

“艾尔艾尔弗……”晴人情不自禁地唤起他的名字，“还是……米夏埃尔？”

“？！”被叫到这个名字的青年愣住了，”你怎么会……啊！”

晴人抵到了艾尔艾尔弗最为敏感的一点上，满意地听到对方的呻吟里甚至带上了哭腔。

“我猜的。”他轻笑。

“哈……你到底从哪里……”溃不成军的艾尔艾尔弗依旧从牙缝里咬出了几个字。

晴人俯下身吻了他的嘴角，并没有回答，而是加快了冲撞的节奏。

在艾尔艾尔弗再度颤抖着高潮时，晴人也在他绞紧的深处释放了。

艾尔艾尔弗没有再追究那个问题，两次释放让他疲惫不堪，整个人几乎陷入睡眠。

晴人轻轻拨着他的额发，看到他额头有着细细的汗珠，长长的睫毛上似乎也沾着细小的泪珠。

果然美得动人心魄。

“明天就走吗？”他问道，甚至怀疑对方已经睡着了。

“……”

短暂的沉默让他怀疑艾尔艾尔弗真的已经睡着了。

在他考虑如何帮他清理时，艾尔艾尔弗开口了：“明晚的飞机。”

“这样啊……回故乡应该很开心吧。”

出乎意料的是，又是几乎几分钟的沉默后，艾尔艾尔弗用如同耳语般的声音说：“我并不喜欢那里。”

尾声

第二天，艾尔艾尔弗和计划一样离开了，并没有什么阻挠他离开的狗血情节发生。

用这种特殊的方式告别后，艾尔艾尔弗就干脆地走了。

的确是他的风格。晴人没有感到意外，也没有什么缠缠绵绵的挽留之词。

他那一瞬间甚至有种两人说不定就这样断了联系的错觉。

可惜吗？不舍吗？

晴人坦诚地承认，他也不清楚。

唯一能得出的结论是一句常用得有些让人生厌的话：顺其自然吧。

之后的第一周里，工作突然忙了起来。

艾尔艾尔弗没有更新SNS的习惯，晴人无法得知他在那边干着什么，而那时自己也无暇顾及这些有的没的。

周末，一周忙碌结束后，晴人整个人脑袋放空，却被翔子的line消息拽回现实：“这周有空吗？之前好几周你都拒绝出来玩了……”

晴人思索了一下，在这之前似乎自己确实因为艾尔艾尔弗拒绝了翔子和前辈出去玩的邀请，自己甚至都没意识到这一点。

“抱歉呀，之前一直有点事。”

他想了想，补充道：“但这周可以哦。”

“真的？！太好啦！”

翔子看起来完全没想过晴人为什么之前拒绝了。

不过你都拒绝我了还经常找我出去玩真的好吗。晴人无奈地叹口气，少有地对翔子的邀请产生了反感。

第二周，一切看起来也似乎没有什么不同。

“所以阿德来伊为什么加你联系方式呀？”

午休的茶水间，一群女孩子们忍不住开始八卦。

“觉得有缘，加个联系方式也没有什么不对吧。”咲无奈地回答。

逑惠和翔子似乎对这个回答并不满意：“这什么俗气又老套的烂借口……”

“那他之后有联系你吗？”

咲似乎并不想继续这个话题：“有，不过都是些有的没的。”

所以他俩居然还保持着联系？

晴人不知道为啥想起了再也没给他发过消息的艾尔艾尔弗。

他突然生出一股稍微问候他一下的心思，下一刻这个提议却又被自己立刻否决了。

第三周，一切看起来还是一样，但晴人承认自己似乎有点寂寞了。

自己以为早已习惯长期孤独。然而，在他人陪伴之后再次孤身一人，这才意识到自己并不喜欢这种感觉，当初只不过是迫于习惯而已。

但再次迫于习惯接受不就好了。

晴人也深知这样的思维无趣而怯懦。

他在上班路上叹了口气，进公司等电梯时遇到了艾尔艾尔弗的实习小助理。

那个脸圆圆的女孩子正在另一位高层身边安静地听对方安排，时不时把关键事项记到手里的本子上。

“先这样吧，对了，他回来的机票都订好了吧？”

“订好了订好了，您放心。”女孩子拿出手机似乎准备翻预定记录的样子。

电梯来了，晴人就此离开了。

难道是说艾尔艾尔弗？他思索着刚刚听到的对话。

他还真是什么都不告诉我呢。

晴人突然有点失望，但也意识到自己好像没有资格有这种待遇。

毕竟怯懦的一方是我。

第四周，不知不觉吉奥尔已经快到樱花季了，同事和朋友已经开始约赏花。同时白色情人节也临近了。

为了答谢之前的义理巧克力，晴人买了一些饼干准备送给同事，并不是什么特别的贵重的东西。

他突然想起那盒没有下文的巧克力。

但艾尔艾尔弗会给送他巧克力的女孩子回礼吗？晴人感觉自己无法想象这个画面，他甚至怀疑那些女孩子会先被他的眼神吓跑。

唉，怎么三句话不离他。

晴人叹了口气。

他开始犹豫，如果艾尔艾尔弗回来的话，自己是否应该好好考虑和他的关系。

白色情人节当天是周五，与情人节气氛不同的是，那天的办公室更像个回礼的点心分享会，况且大家也不是吵吵嚷嚷的高中生了。

不过，晴人得知，挺多女孩子没收到艾尔艾尔弗的回礼确实很失望，更何况他直接人都不在这里。

然而，鉴于自己小小的试探也失败了，他觉得自己似乎也该加入她们的行列。

随后他笑了笑，把这个荒唐的想法赶出脑内。

但那天也有让人期待的东西，翔子和其他同事一起约了明天赏花，而咲也难得地打算参加。

真要说的话，这只是回到了他来之前那些循规蹈矩的日子而已。

不过嘛，普通社畜的生活本质还是由各种狗血情节组成。

晴人晚上在家无所事事打着游戏的时候手机突然来了电话，他看到对方名字的时候愣了十几秒，差点忘了接起来。

艾尔艾尔弗。

猛地回过神的晴人急忙接起电话，却听到一个意料之外的声音。

“……阿德来伊先生？”

大约半个小时后，晴人带着混乱的脑子站在了艾尔艾尔弗住的公寓楼下。

“所以这到底是……”

阿德来伊头疼地看了眼旁边晴人没见过的多尔西亚青年，似乎在暗示他就是罪魁祸首。

“实在是非常抱歉。”

罪魁祸首的青年丝毫没有介意阿德来伊的眼神，颇有兴趣地和晴人打招呼：“你好呀~”

青年有着一头橘色的头发，和阿德来伊和艾尔艾尔弗两人的严肃感完全相反，他看起来有点轻佻。

被晴人有些怀疑的目光注视后，青年这才意识到自己没自我介绍：“啊，我叫哈诺因，是阿德来伊和艾尔艾尔弗在卡尔斯坦因研究所的伙伴。”

“你好，我叫时缟晴人。”晴人也简单介绍了一下。“所以艾尔艾尔弗他……”

阿德来伊示意了一下旁边的车子，晴人看到艾尔艾尔弗在副驾驶座上睡着了。

简单来说，就是艾尔艾尔弗被人灌酒灌得不省人事，另外两人把他送到家之后发现他钥匙直接留在多尔西亚了，在他本人迷迷糊糊的示意下，阿德来伊给晴人打了电话。

“等等……”晴人揉揉眉心，感到槽点有点多。

“首先这世界上真的有人敢灌他酒吗。”他说完这句话之后才发现自己就这么把内心的吐槽直接说了出来。

“他和哈诺因……打赌打输了。”阿德来伊也知道这个回答听上去就很不可靠，他今晚第二十次露出头疼的表情。

“……”其次他居然也会不带钥匙吗。

晴人没把第二个问题问出口，决定接受这个解释。他叹了口气，把上衣口袋里的东西递了过去——艾尔艾尔弗公寓的钥匙。然后收获了两位多尔西亚青年一言难尽的目光。

”所以你和那家伙真的是……“哈诺因意有所指地挑了挑眉。

“……姑且是吧。”晴人知道他在暗示什么，自暴自弃似的答道。

毕竟一个人的备用公寓钥匙能交付的对象，一定和这个人有着匪浅的关系。

晴人忘了自己什么时候和他交换的钥匙，当初只是为了方便两人互相到彼此家里过夜，虽然他从没去过艾尔艾尔弗的住处。

只不过现在似乎真的解释不清他们的关系。

三人把艾尔艾尔弗安顿好以后，阿德来伊把钥匙还给晴人并郑重道谢，随后两人准备离开。

“不留下来照顾他吗？”哈诺因在临走前问道，带着玩味的表情。

阿德来伊虽然对哈诺因的态度十分无语，但晴人看得出他对自己和艾尔艾尔弗的关系也颇为怀疑。

晴人感到自己给出否定回答的话似乎不太好，他回答：“嗯，我会照顾他的，谢谢你们送他回来。”

晴人颇为无奈地坐在艾尔艾尔弗床边，打量着房间的布置。

简洁过头的屋子里没有任何多余物品，晴人感慨，这还真是他的风格。

房间里只能听到两人浅浅的呼吸声，醒着的这方突然不知所措了起来。

晴人知道艾尔艾尔弗酒量不好，但酒品很不错，他万万没想到，艾尔艾尔弗回来后两人居然是以这种方式见面。

“唉……”越回想越觉得槽点太多。

“……？”

他看到艾尔艾尔弗皱了皱眉头，似乎有转醒的迹象。

“艾尔艾尔弗？你醒了吗？”晴人试探性问道。

“时缟……晴人……？”

“嗯，是我。”

“你怎么会在这里？”眼里还带着醉意的银发青年困惑地揉揉眼睛，好像怀疑自己在做梦。

“阿德来伊和哈诺因送你回来的，你没带钥匙，他们就打电话给我了。”

“……”

他努力皱了皱眉头，用迟钝的大脑加工着信息。

晴人见状笑了笑，起身说：“我去给你泡杯热茶吧。”

“嗯……谢谢。”

他突然好奇艾尔艾尔弗清醒之后会对今晚的自己做出怎样的评价。

然而，他心里也有一丝复杂的情绪。

你回来为什么不告诉我呢？

心里莫名酸酸的晴人走进一眼就能看出许久未动过的厨房，在放咖啡的地方找到了一袋麦茶，但他却被餐桌上的一样东西吸引了目光。

餐桌和其他地方一样空空如也——除了一个精美的盒子突兀地站在上面。

薄荷糖？

……等等，他要给谁回礼吗？

晴人心里突然更酸了，但他还是趁烧水的档子里去楼下便利店买了解酒药。

艾尔艾尔弗服下醒酒药之后目光依旧有些茫然，手里小心翼翼端着晴人给泡的茶。

晴人内心生出一股柔软，轻轻碰了碰他的脸。

反正他没完全清醒，越界一点也没关系吧。他想。

“艾尔艾尔弗什么时候回来的呢？”他问道。

“……今天。”

晴人有点意外，原来他才刚回来吗……

犹豫片刻后，晴人还是开口问出了自己最想知道的问题：“那为什么……不先告诉我呢？”

“本来想吃完晚饭就联系你的。”艾尔艾尔弗闭上眼，轻轻皱了皱眉。

晴人听到这个回答后感觉胸口没那么拧巴了。

等等，他这是有问必答吗？！

晴人抿了抿唇，试探性地问：“那个，餐厅里的薄荷糖是……”

“……给你的。”艾尔艾尔弗抬起紫色的双眼看着晴人。

“……！？”

“啊？不是，等等……”提问的这方突然慌了，“你知道那巧克力是我送的？”

艾尔艾尔弗目光里似乎出现一丝得逞的意味，他放下手里的茶杯，抱起手臂。

“果然是你。”

“……”

被诈了。

晴人感觉自己瞬间变成了恶作剧个被抓住的小学生：“所……所以，这是回应吗？”

艾尔艾尔弗偏过头没有回答，但晴人看到他耳尖变红了。

看到这个反应后，他无声地笑了笑。

随后，就像为了掩饰似的，艾尔艾尔弗抬起茶杯猛地喝了一大口。

“总觉得咱俩角色反了。”被抓获的对象最后无奈叹了口气，“那其他人有回礼吗？”

“只买了一份。”艾尔艾尔弗脸更红了。

草食系青年面对这样的直球也毫无招架之力。

晴人帮把他手中的茶杯放到床头柜上，上前紧紧抱住了他。

“……你抱太紧了。”青年闷闷地说，晴人闻到他身上淡淡的酒香。

“可我好高兴啊，艾尔艾尔弗。”晴人也把脸埋进了对方的颈窝里。

“所以丽泽露蒂到底是你什么人？”

“意义重大的恩人。”

“你和哈诺因打的赌到底是什么？”

“……拒绝回答。”

“…… ”

晴人默默地发誓，自己一定要向阿德来伊和哈诺因问清楚。

第二天，晴人来到同事们约定的赏花点，发现翔子她们早已提前占好了位置。

有所不同的是，晴人后面还带着一个多尔西亚青年。

“你太慢啦！”翔子看到他后立刻起身大叫。

“咦，这是……”

“抱歉啦。”晴人带着歉意笑笑，随后拉起艾尔艾尔弗的手。

“这是，我的恋人。”

在大家惊掉下巴的目光里，晴人看到咲反而露出了然而欣慰的表情。

所以，有时候顺其自然也不是坏事对吧。

至少现在是。

End


	4. 番外 | 乘风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿德来伊先生的追星之旅

阿德来伊x咲，晴艾少量提及

有原创人物瞩目

“毕业演唱会？”阿德来伊对这个陌生的概念满脸困惑。

旁边抱着抱枕玩手机的咲边发消息边回道：“原来一个团的朋友也终于要从团里毕业了，你就理解为她个人的送别演唱会吧。如何？有兴趣吗？没兴趣我就拒绝了。”

末了，咲看了他一眼：“你不是对我之前的偶像生涯感兴趣吗，是个好机会哦。”

阿德来伊闻此，眼里瞬间亮了起来：“要去！”

“……你那阿宅一般的眼神是怎么回事啦。”

“……”

“说起来……咲你已经‘毕业’了两年半了吧。”阿德来伊在换衣服的档子里好奇地问，转头看到咲在柜子里翻找着什么东西，“在找什么呢？”

咲没有回答，自顾自地把柜子翻得哗哗作响。

阿德来伊看到她只是穿了十分随意的T恤和裙子，困惑地皱了皱眉头：“那个……不用穿正式的吗……”

“找到了！”咲突然兴奋地大叫了起来，手上还拿着两个阿德来伊没见过的迷之棒状物体。咲露出怀念的神情，走过来不由分说地把其中一个塞到阿德来伊手里。

“很可爱吧？我团专属应援荧光棒哦。”

阿德来伊才发现荧光棒上印了偶像团的logo和精心设计的花纹。

“这是……”从来没用过这东西的多尔西亚青年露出担心自己不会用的表情，咲见状会心一笑：“到时候我来教你打call哦。”

虽然又是个没听过的词汇，但阿德来伊看着咲高兴的笑容时也不由得露出微笑。

不过等等，咲的目光扫过他全身一丝不苟的西装礼服后笑容迅速消失，倒是换成了一言难尽的表情：“你这是要去参加婚礼吗，王子殿下？”

“……都说了不要那样叫我啦。”

最终在阿德来伊在“去见女朋友重要的朋友当然要穿正式一点”和咲的“你会后悔的”的坚持之间取了个折中，第一次参与这种活动的多尔西亚青年勉为其难地换下了西装外套，穿了勉强可称为随意的衬衫。

“回来后你就等着洗衣服吧……”咲看着他价值不菲的衬衫叹了口气，出门前戴上了口罩和眼镜。

“这个你就别担心了，倒是为什么你打扮这么奇怪？去见朋友真的好吗？”恪守礼节的西方精英看着咲的打扮，第二十次感到怀疑。

“到了你就知道了。“咲露在口罩外的双眼弯成狡黠而好看的弧度。

不得不说，两人走在一起确实有点诡异，一个高大的西方青年穿着去上班甚至参加会议也完全没问题的装束，旁边的吉奥尔女子则穿着十分随意的T恤和裙子，手上抱着一束鲜花，还戴着奇怪的大口罩和眼镜，虽然仔细看的话会发现这种乱七八糟的装束也无法藏住那个女孩的美丽。

顶着各种奇怪的目光，两人到达了会场。此时离演唱会开始还有5个小时之久，原本以为这个时间很不合适的阿德来伊到了会场却被排队的人吓了一跳。

咲见状给了他一个“我就说吧”的眼神，带着准备默默去排队的男朋友往旁边的工作人员处走去。

“啊，请问您是……”工作人员看到两人的第一眼充满了怀疑，咲在他怀疑的目光下摘下口罩，对方立刻露出惊讶而兴奋的神情：“咲小姐！”

“好久不见了呀，斋藤先生。”咲简单打了个招呼，刚要开口问的时候却被对方打断了。

“美沙小姐等您很久了，请随我来。”

在斋藤的带领下，两人来到了一间休息室。斋藤把他们带到之后就离开了，留下足够的时间给朋友叙旧。

咲敲了敲门，得到回应之后带着阿德来伊走了进去。

休息室里的女孩子刚刚化好妆，身上穿着设计精巧的打歌服，还未站在舞台上似乎就已经在闪闪发光。

见到来人后，女孩子兴奋地立刻起身迎接。

“咲——”

被熊抱住的咲无奈地笑笑，把手里的鲜花放到一边的桌上，阿德莱伊看到桌上已经堆满了粉丝送的礼物。

“恭喜毕业呀，美沙前辈。”

叫做美沙的女孩子忍住要涌出的眼泪，重重地回答：“嗯！”

阿德来伊看到这样的情景忍不住露出欣慰的神情。

下一秒，美沙看到阿德来伊后眼里一亮，立刻放下咲走了过来：“您就是咲的男朋友吗~咲承蒙您照顾啦~”

美沙熟练地拉起阿德来伊的双手，后者被这一举动惹得满脸通红：“请……请不要……”

“快停下啦，前辈。”咲无奈地笑笑。

“哈哈哈职业习惯啦，握手会大家都是这么握手的嘛。”美沙说罢眨眨眼，放下阿德来伊僵住的手，给两人找了椅子坐下。

“不去再排练一下没关系吗？”咲谢过美沙拿来的饮料，柔和地看着美沙。

美沙戴上最后的发饰，说：“没事啦，为了见你，预留了足够的时间。”

与大大咧咧的穿着相反，咲优雅喝了一口饮料，笑道：“这么高的待遇我反倒有点受不起了。”

“你是今天唯一能全程过来的姐妹了，当然要最高接待级别~”美沙说罢，下一刻却有点落寞。

“唉？”咲反倒有点惊讶，“其他人……不来吗？”

“真理忙着准备自己的画展，梨奈今晚有舞台剧演出，结束的时候才能赶过来”，美沙垂下了长长的睫毛，“其他人也各有各的事，大家都有自己新的开始了呢。”

咲安慰地拍拍她的肩膀，“你也终于要开始新的生涯了呀，我记得是继续当演员对吧？”

“嗯，已经拿下新的剧本了。”

“那不是好事吗？恭喜呀~”咲眼里露出光辉。

美沙却沉默了几秒，叹了口气，“其实我羡慕的是咲你呀，当初那么干脆地离开了，现在也很幸福的样子。”

咲摇摇头：“我充其量只是个刻薄的胆小鬼而已。”

我只是从头到尾都看不起舞台上虚伪的自己，和台下愚蠢的“爱意”而已。

阿德来伊听到这句话后默默把自己的手覆上咲的手。

美沙见状露出羡慕的表情：“你看起来真的很幸福。”

咲回握住阿德来伊的手：“美沙前辈也会找到自己的幸福的，一定。”

“您可别欺负她哦，咲看起来坚强，实际上十分敏感脆弱的。”美沙笑了笑，转头对阿德来伊认真地说道。

“喂喂哪有这么揭人老底的啦。”

阿德来伊听到后认真地回答：“我不会的。”

美沙眼里露出欣慰和羡慕，随后撒娇地拉住咲的手：“啊啊所以我什么时候才能有男朋友啦！”

咲无奈地转了话题：“说起来前辈之前不是和某个男音乐人走得挺近吗？之后如何了？”

美沙听到后更是露出一脸要哭的表情：“别提啦！我跟你讲绝对别找会画眼影的男人！”

“……”咲和阿德来伊都抽了抽嘴角。“这消息卖给《周刊xx》估计是个大猛料呢……”

“快够啦。”美沙笑骂道。

咲所在的团里并没有所谓严格的恋爱禁止，不过团里的女孩子要是被这些八卦杂志抓到和男性有交往还是会被大做文章，而大众舆论对此也毫不留情。

“其他同期的孩子还好吗？”咲露出怀念的表情，“一会儿也去看看她们。”

美沙顺手温柔地帮咲理了理刘海，说：“应该的。舞和小南估计也快毕业了。”

“是吗……”咲感受着美沙的温柔，欣慰地笑了。

“我们的时代结束了，之后该交给新来的孩子了。”

“是啊……”

两人感慨之时，突然听到敲门声，美沙回应了之后，一个脸圆圆的娇小女性探头喊道：“美沙！Yuki她们说想再和你排练一下那首特别曲。哎呀！咲来啦！”

“七海小姐！”咲见到熟人后露出高兴的笑。

“好~~”美沙笑着回道，回头对咲说：“那你俩先在这里休息吧，和你的王子殿下晚上好好享受哦~”

“前辈加油哦！”

“会的，毕竟我今晚可是主角。”美沙俏皮地眨眨眼，起身出去了，留咲和阿德来伊在休息室里。

咲怀念地看着休息室里的物品和旁边摆放着的各式打歌服，陷入深深的怀念。

“咲当初为什么想成为偶像呢？”阿德来伊问。

咲对这个问题并没有太多意外：“因为有人说我天生是当明星的料？”

见阿德来伊开始认真地接受这个回答，咲笑着打断他的思绪：“并不是。”

“唉？”

咲脸上的笑容消失了，“当初只是为了逃离家里，尽快独立生活。”

阿德来伊看到她脸上的阴霾后心头涌上酸楚：“对不起……”

“没事啦，都过去了。”咲看到他跟着悲伤的表情反而有点无奈，“而且……其实我并不后悔。”

镜头前虚伪的自己和某些虚伪的“爱”让人厌恶是真的，但期间收获的快乐也并不全是假的。

“而且看到大家都找到了自己的道路，我感到很开心。”她一边说着，一边把桌上的鲜花摆成好看的样子。

阿德来伊温柔地看着她，并没有说话。

“对了，要不要参观一下后台？”咲转身问道。

“嗯，非常荣幸。”

咲刚出门就遇到几个穿着打歌服并化好妆的年轻女孩子，十几岁的孩子看到她十分兴奋。

“是传说中的咲前辈！”

咲意识到她们应该是自己走后新加入的成员，虽然她偶尔还有关注团队的情况，但仅仅是为了当初的好友而已，对新来的成员关注并不多。

“你们好~”回应了之后，咲习惯性地转头看了看周围，“这里没有摄像头在拍吧？”

“没有没有！我们知道您不愿露面。”其中一个女孩子立刻答道。

咲松了口气，开始和她们攀谈了起来。

咲和后辈聊起这些话题的时候，阿德来伊有种她昨天还站着舞台上的错觉。

后辈看她的眼神里充满了崇敬，阿德来伊不知怎地生出一股遗憾感：这些孩子大概一开始就梦想着与咲同台吧。

“你们还在这里玩呐，七海小姐在叫你们哦。”

一个陌生的声音突然加入了，阿德来伊回头，看到一个双马尾的女孩子举着手机走了过来，双眼紧盯屏幕。从她装束可以看出，她也是偶像们的一员。

从屏幕里看到那群女孩子攀谈的对象后，双马尾小偶像惊讶地从屏幕上抬起头：“哎呀，咲？”

“小南？”

“……还有……男朋友君？”叫做小南的女孩子意味深长地看了一眼阿德来伊，后者被这审视的目光搞得突然紧张了起来。

“小南姐！”后辈们叫道。

听到这个称呼的咲扑哧笑了出来：“没想到当初最年轻的你也已经是姐姐了。”

小南停止了手机拍摄，让后辈走了之后上前颇有些用力地抱住了咲。

阿德来伊这才发现小南看起来比咲确实小很多。

“最近怎么样？”被抱着的咲露出了温柔的表情，拍了拍小南的背。

“还挺好的。”

“学校没耽误吧？”

“当然不会啦。”小南反倒无奈地笑了，随后放开了咲，“毕竟我还要继续考大学呢。”

“也挺好。”咲听到这个决定似乎很欣慰。

在这样零零碎碎的后台闲逛过程中，阿德来伊拼凑出不少咲的过去。

眼看离开场时间越来越近，团队的偶像们几乎都前去候场了，咲看着她们从走廊里离去，眼里的感慨终于从她眼里溢了出来。

阿德莱伊见状突然不知道该说什么，有些无措地看着咲，后者察觉到他视线后把脸上的感慨化成了一个温柔的笑容，随后有些戏谑地开口：“说起来，我记得哈诺因似乎就是美沙粉丝？”

“唉？”

咲满意地看着阿德莱伊脸上愣住的表情，继续说：“这不就是他当初怂恿你来加我line的原因嘛。”

眼看着不擅长说谎和掩饰的王子殿下被抓包后愈发不知所措，咲最后扑哧一声：“或许我反倒该感谢他呢。”

阿德莱伊见状也无奈地笑笑：“但你是怎么知道的？我从来提过这个吧……”

咲对他眨了眨眼，随后优雅转身：“你猜。”

在她转身的一瞬间，看着掠过的裙摆，阿德莱伊似乎想象出了眼前这个女孩身着盛装站在舞台上闪闪发光的样子。

是艾尔艾尔弗告诉你的吧。

阿德莱伊没有把这句话说出口，而是默默地跟上了她的脚步。

阿德莱伊第一次遇到咲的时候，眼前的女孩和光鲜靓丽的偶像似乎没有任何关系。

作普通OL打扮的女孩子在冷风里鼻头有些发红，双眼因为哭泣也红红的。去警局的路上，咲似乎尝试过停止哭泣，但或许是情绪积累太久，她努力了几次最终失败了。阿德莱伊见状绅士地递过纸巾，女孩无声地接了过去。

阿德莱伊面对这样的对象有些不知所措，因为他闻到咲身上有淡淡的酒精味，虽然他有想过不让自己沾惹麻烦，但心里的正义感最终让他无法放着她不管。

来到警局后，警官努力地安抚这个女孩，称一定不会放过这个跟踪的家伙，阿德莱伊也热心地帮忙给她倒了水。

女孩捧着温热的茶杯，慢慢恢复了平静。

然而，情绪稳定之后，她突然换上一副面孔似的，向周围礼貌得体地道谢，语气中恢复了疏远，仿佛刚刚的情绪爆发只是大家的想象。只是她通红的双眼提醒大家刚刚她确实哭过。

阿德莱伊这才好好地看了看她。

眼前的女孩不过25、6岁，在吉奥尔人里称得上十分漂亮。阿德莱伊看到她登记的名字是流木野咲。

她对之后的一切流程似乎十分熟悉，对警官也非常配合。

一通处理后，已经接近深夜。警官提出陪同她走回自己的住处，而阿德莱伊见状也放了心。

流木野咲对他郑重地道谢后，转身离开了，而阿德莱伊在她转身的那一瞬间，突然读懂了女孩身上挥之不去的那股情绪。

那是已经深深刻在心底的孤独与落寞。

或许她哭得那么伤心，并不只是因为害怕吧。他想。

“你说流木野咲？！”

阿德莱伊把这件事告诉哈诺因的时候，对方惊讶地直接从椅子上跳了起来。

阿德莱伊对他的反应露出莫名其妙的表情后，对面黄毛的同事激动地抓着他的肩膀询问了那个女孩的样貌，得到是同一个人的结论后，他捶胸顿足地问阿德莱伊：“你居然没要她的联系方式啊啊啊啊！！”

“……所以她是什么人？”

阿德莱伊再次对哈诺因的反应莫名其妙，随后得知自己遇到的女孩是一名已经隐退的偶像。

难怪那么美丽。他在心里默默感慨。

哈诺因在万分心痛的同时开始调出自己手机里的照片给阿德莱伊看，看着屏幕上一群穿着轻飘飘裙子的吉奥尔女孩，被大家称为王子殿下却又严肃古板的银发青年皱了皱眉头。

尽管照片里的咲笑得十分动人，那天她身上萦绕着的落寞感才是让阿德莱伊在意的事。

意外在咲森公司再次相遇后，阿德莱伊本想对哈诺因保密，避免他去打扰，而哈诺因却早已得知了这事，兴奋地在电话里让阿德莱伊去要对方的line，引来旁边艾尔艾尔弗和丽泽露蒂的侧目。

而他看着手里收到的巧克力——虽然被告知这只是吉奥尔人的义理巧克力，突然觉得这个主意似乎也不坏，而之后咲反倒大方地和他交换了联系方式。

然而，之后他并没有刻意去作为同事打扰她，更不用说因为哈诺因那无聊的原因去打扰一个已经隐退的偶像。

等他再次在吉奥尔见到咲的时候，艾尔艾尔弗和时缟晴人已经确定了情侣的关系。

这个小组里大家曾经以为最不可能和别人交往的组长居然先脱离了单身行列，让组内其他人几乎惊掉了下巴，还是院内研究生的古菲亚甚至也从一直沉迷的电脑游戏里抬起头来，露出堪称精彩的表情。

而艾尔艾尔弗也自然输掉了自己和哈诺因之间“这个小组里哈诺因先脱单”的赌。

尽管阿德莱伊也觉得这个事实难以置信，但他随后就要到吉奥尔短期工作，也没有过多在意。然而，他在公司再次见到咲的时候，却发现对方有些微妙变化。

原本以为她和同事关系很好，但阿德莱伊发现咲眼里的落寞感不仅没有减少，反而更重了。

他后来才在艾尔艾尔弗的只言片语中察觉，咲的目光曾经追随着时缟晴人。

而对此有所察觉的晴人在听罢之后虽然有点意外，但也只能抱歉地笑笑，随后又看向艾尔艾尔弗。

毫无恋爱经验的王子殿下不知道该对此作何反应，但心里有一丝怜惜。

明明她是那么温柔的人啊。

他曾在楼下看到刚刚入职的应届生后辈被不习惯的高跟鞋磨破脚后，咲把自己包里常备的创可贴笑着递给对方。

也曾在路过会议室的时候，看到她在连坊小路晶因为紧张而在会议中几乎发抖时默默地握住她的手。

而他只能对此遗憾地叹一口气。

不知何时，场内已经响起了演唱会开场前甜美的提示音，看起来是美沙特别定制。

“开场的overture节奏是这样的。”咲小声地用荧光棒给阿德莱伊打拍子示意，而阿德莱伊看到她眼里认真而期待的神情不由得感到一阵欣慰。

虽然看到阿德莱伊在认真学习，但他在昏暗的灯光下看起来谜之慈父般的表情还是让咲有点莫名其妙。

“你那是什么表情啦。”

“啊？没……”阿德莱伊赶紧敛住了嘴角的笑，有点腼腆地说：“只是看到你现在开心的样子，感觉真好……”

咲无奈地轻叹口气：“这我不否认就是了。”

而真正的overture想起的时候，阿德莱伊被场内热烈的打call声震撼得彻底愣住。

虽然两人是在工作人员处，但场内的盛况还是让第一次参加偶像演唱会的多尔西亚青年大开眼界。

咲见状扑哧笑了出来，随后在音乐中抬起男友的手一起加入了打call的行列，后者虽然稍有些羞涩和拘谨，但也努力跟上节奏。

小偶像们伴随着overture的节奏开始走上舞台，又引来一阵又一阵的喝彩。最终，作为今天主角的美沙伴随着最热烈的喝彩登上了舞台中央。

开场是两首以美沙作为center的曲子，这两首是在咲走后才推出的，咲却熟练地跟着唱了起来。

团队全员的出场结束后是团内一些unit小队的曲子，运营方特意为新来的成员准备了足够的表现机会。

台上年轻的女孩子们表演还有些生涩，尤其是站在小队c位的yuki，阿德莱伊看到咲看着舞台的眼里似乎有几分评判的味道。

曲终，咲小声对阿德莱伊说：“还有点火候不足呀。”

阿德莱伊轻笑了一声：“真是位严苛的前辈。”

尽管如此，场内震耳欲聋的喝彩也丝毫不减，似乎亦是为了鼓励。

待到新人们走下舞台后，换了装束的美沙走了上来。

聚光灯打在她身上的时候，美沙深吸一口气，缓缓而郑重地说：“接下来的这首曲子，对我有着特别的意义，因为这是我挚友在团内的最后一曲。”

咲定定地看着舞台，她眼镜上的反光突然让阿德莱伊看不清她的表情。

“在远离大家视线的地方，她已经开启了新的生活。”

台下的观众已经猜出了美沙所指的对象，又传来阵阵鼓励般的喝彩。

美沙的目光轻扫过咲所在的区域，最后又看向台下四周的观众：“愿这一首曲子，让我也能有像她一样果断离开的勇气。”

自己熟悉的前奏响起，咲也自然地随着乐曲加入了打call的行列。

这是咲毕业前作为center的最后一首曲子。

阿德莱伊看了看咲，也一起挥动着自己手里的荧光棒。

“僕らは変わらなきゃいけない （我们必须做出改变）

永遠なんか信じるな（不要相信什么永远）

昨日の自分とは決別して （与昨日的自己诀别）

生まれ変われ（重获新生）

このままここに居続けるのは （继续停留在这里）

誰のためにもならない （对任何人都无益）

新しい道を切り拓いて （开拓新的道路）

立ち向かうんだ （迎接风暴吧）”

富有节奏感的曲子临近尾声，在灯光暗下来的那一刻，场下又爆发热烈的欢呼，而咲收起手臂后，才发现自己脸上已经挂满泪痕。

阿德莱伊轻轻地揽住她的肩膀。

接下来的一些曲子都有着特殊的意义，既饱含对过去回忆的深情，也充满了对未来新人的希冀。

不知不觉中，演唱会已经临近尾声，在所有成员伴随着泪水的祝福下，美沙换上今晚最美的礼服带来安可曲。

纵使她眼角的泪水依旧没有停下，但声音里已经听不出哽咽。闪闪发光的少女最后郑重地开口：“过去的这些年里，我从一个学艺不精的素人，到取得今天的成就，正是各位粉丝对我的支持让我走到了现在。”

“即使我已经偶像毕业，但我永远不会忘记自己作为偶像所经历的一切，无论是期间的快乐与成就，还是遭遇的打击与挫折。”

随后，她面向粉丝深深地鞠了一躬。

目には見えない明日のこと（对看不到的明天）

怖くなったときも（感到恐惧时）

不安を希望に変える 魔法をくれたよね（正是你赋予了我把不安变成希望的魔法）

曲终人散，待偶像们终于离开舞台，观众也开始恋恋不舍离开时，咲婉拒了工作人员邀请她参加庆功宴的提议，给美沙发送了消息后便和阿德莱伊一起离开了。

这位前偶像已经戴回了口罩，又成了一副十分可疑的打扮，但阿德莱伊能明显感受到她眼里满溢出来的激动。

“如何？偶像的歌曲。”咲和阿德莱伊往地铁走去的时候兴致勃勃地问道。

阿德莱伊拉了拉被揉皱的袖口，眼里也还有着意犹未尽，他诚实地回答：“编曲和旋律简单而朗朗上口，颇有一番风味。而且大家的热情让我十分印象深刻。”

咲听罢嘿嘿一笑，脸上颇有些自豪，随后她从包里拿出什么递给阿德莱伊：“感谢我吧，找美沙要来的哦。”

阿德莱伊接过去一看，发现是一张美沙签名的拍立得，甚至还贴心地写上了“To 哈诺因”。

“这是……？！”

“或许下次该狠狠敲他一笔呢。”咲露出狡黠的神情。

“咲……是咲吗？”

两人说笑之际，突然被一个陌生的声音打断了。

咲回头一看，发现有一个男生正一脸难以置信地看着自己，她依稀认出这似乎是当初经常来参加自己握手会的粉丝。

咲却声音一凛，淡淡地说：“你认错人了。”

随后她拉起阿德莱伊转身就走，而阿德莱伊也下意识地护住了她。

那个男生见状慌忙开口：“不，请等一等！我……我没想打扰你的……”

咲缓了缓脚步，听到对方说：“我…对不起…我看到你现在这么幸福，我真的……真的很高兴……”

男生的声音似乎有几分哽咽，阿德莱伊见对方并没有恶意，轻轻地拍了拍咲的肩膀。

咲没有转身，沉默片刻后，她背对着那个男生轻轻地说了一声：“谢谢。”

男生强忍住哭腔，一字一句地说：“不，我才是，谢谢你曾经带给我的快乐。”

而咲再也没有停留，坚定地沿着相反的方向离开了。

”咲决定隐退的真正原因，其实是不希望粉丝了解到真正的自己后感到伤心吧。”

在回去的路上，阿德莱伊问她。

“……”咲没有回答，用眼镜掩饰了自己的表情。

阿德莱伊见状把她揽入怀里。

你果然是这么温柔的人。

尾声

“我自己的毕业演唱会？”

咲从翔子的聊天窗口里抬起头，看到阿德莱伊面带期待认真地看着自己。

她表情复杂地看了看书架：“……其实那里就有蓝光碟来着。”

“！”

至于某天咲发现这位严肃古板的王子殿下私下求哈诺因帮忙收购自己过去的周边，那就是后话了。

END

后记

这篇番外其实是对官方广播剧里某一段的执念。在地球上联合作战时咲邀请阿德莱伊在战争结束后参加自己的live，放在那个语境下颇有点悲剧感，我也一直把这段当作自己心里想要填补的一个遗憾。

本文结合了我自己追日系小爱豆的一些经历，虽然对此比较熟的应该很明显能看出我借鉴的是哪个团orz


End file.
